


Sonic Islands

by Ways



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Friendship, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: Sonic and Tails are out and at it again, chasing after the Mad Doctor to stop him in his latest scheme. But when their chase leads them to a mysterious island. There, they find strange unknown crystals with mysterious powers that they have never seen before and with Eggman wanting them, they know that they've gotta stop him. But they must deal with the strange hazards of the island itself, its crystals and a new face that wants nothing more than for them to leave.





	Sonic Islands

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read all of this, I wanna make note that I didn't know that you could post scripts on AO3 before today, so I'm posting this here as well. Truthfully, The Google Doc version is better since it has other little extra notes that make a little more sense out of certain things, but yeah. So here is a link to that:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/187SBeYC41JIKOJUYfRAcMbKDA23SSuo-4sptORPjkvQ/edit
> 
> Opening Statement:
> 
> Hello everyone, my name is Ways or the Lyoko Gem and a while back, I was scammed into writing a script for a Sonic Game. And I guess read the rest of this beginning note if you want the drama there. Although note that the note at the end of this is not a drama bomb and more of additional stuff regarding what this project was. 
> 
> I’m not going to go into the full details of what had happened but this person claimed to have ties to Sega and was trying to do a Mania but with 3D Sonic. Now of course, we didn’t buy this immediately but after months of working on getting us to believe him through things like pictures, video calls, meetings and the like, the guy had a believable enough story for the near twenty of us who were on this project. Heck, the guy even went on video call with me at SXSW where the original deal was being made after the panel. The guy played us like violins with all of this along with some other stuff I have decided not to disclose to get us to believe him. Of course, all of this recently was revealed to us and since then we have all cut ties with him.
> 
> Basically, with this guy’s “Sega connections” we were going to do what Mania did and pitch a Sonic game to Sega with the hopes of basically making a 3D Mania. According to him, after SXSW we had an audience with “Sega” to make said pitch in hopes of possibly having something huge. Once we were “accepted” to at least have a pitch back after SXSW, we had a year to develop a fully functional level, a complete script and a boatload of concept art showing what we wanted to do. And we were given “constant feedback from Sega” on things that we were doing right and things we should change. And after the “pitch day” that would’ve happened sometime in 2019, we would have either been accepted to make a full game or simply rejected. By the time I had been conditioned enough to believe we had a chance at this, I honestly didn’t think we were gonna make it. But it was the opportunity of a lifetime, so I did my best to give the best possible script I could in hopes that, maybe… just maybe… it could work. Of course, it all turned out fake and well, you can imagine how that went down.
> 
> With that said, let me actually get into what this is. Back in January or February of 2018, I was approached by this person to create potential ideas for a Sonic project. I came up with about ten ideas and the one the group had decided they liked the best was a story about an island where Eggman was mining crystals with strange energy relating to the Chaos Emeralds. We then added onto this over the months that followed, throwing ideas around here and there before I finally compiled that into a story outline that took about a week to write and I had done mostly by myself with very limited help from the person in question. Then, we worked together on the opening and from there, when it was time to write the rest of the script, I did 99% of the work and I have the edit history linked here to prove that. The majority of the script took about a month to write and during that month it was the only thing I had written. In the months that followed, I then did a lot of edits on the script and began adding a lot of the in-level dialogue which I didn’t finish because of the eventual reveal.
> 
> But with all of that said, it should be noted that while I had a large say on what did and did not go into the plot itself, the majority of it was a group effort. I had come up with the basic framework of it while the entire team, including the person in question, added a lot of ideas here and there that made it even better. This story wouldn’t be what it is without them and it certainly wouldn’t be what we all wanted it to be when it would have been eventually finalized without them. While the writing itself is mostly my work, I owe a lot of the great ideas like the Shardians and Echo as a character and things like that to this incredible group of people that I had the pleasure of working with, despite the circumstances. 
> 
> (Note: Credit for certain ideas has been omitted to keep this within AO3's word limit. I recommend checking out the google doc version if you'd like to know that)
> 
> I will be answering any questions you may have about the script itself but I’m not going further on the situation surrounding why it exists. But with that said, I hope you enjoy what was Project Sonic Islands.

**Cutscene 1** ****  
** Opening Cutscene   
** **Setting:** Ocean Egg Carrier

The scene opens up **:** a vast blue ocean, all is calm for a few moments only for a large Eggman Ship to zoom in from the left hand side of the screen, quick little Eggman jingle goes off as it flies by.

  
Once passing through, Sonic and Tails enter the scene, skirting along the water on the tornado. Both are looking determined to catch up with him.

Eggman is in the control room, seen giving off his usual cheshire grin as he pilots the vessel.

**ORBOT: Um, boss? It appears that Sonic and his friend have arrived.**

**CUBOT: Should’ve seen that coming. Is this the part where he blows us up?**

Eggman presses a button on his console and a videofeed showing the two in the Tornado, right on his tail is shown. He growls, grabs a microphone and speaks into it.

==

**EGGMAN (SPEAKER): Wanting to be blasted to oblivion?! This is Eggman occupied airspace, no rodents allowed!**

**TAILS: The guy really likes to fly in style, huh?**

**SONIC: Ha! He doesn’t know a thing about style!**

**SONIC (yelling): Yo, Eggman! Thought you could take the big guns for a spin without me noticing, did ‘ya?**

**ORBOT (amused): Hm… he’s got a point there, boss. Perhaps if you had been a bit more discreet you wouldn’t have run into him.**

**EGGMAN: Quiet you! Everyone knows that if you’re going out then you’ve got to do it in style.**

**CUBOT: But I thought Sonic said you had none.**

**EGGMAN: We’ll see what he has to say after this, fire away!**

Eggman, in his classic over the top manner, slams a big red button in the center of his console.

At the tail end of the ship, a bunch of cannons appear and turn their sights on Sonic.

We cut to Sonic and Tails.

**TAILS (scared): Woah! Incoming Sonic!**

Sonic just smirks.

**SONIC: Alright, now he’s making things interesting.**

Laser blasts fire out at Sonic and Tails to which the tornado immediately veers upwards in an attempt to avoid them. 

The cannons follow after and continue to bring on laserfire that the tornado weaves in between as Sonic clings onto it in a crouch.

Soon the lasers stop and the tornado levels.

A secondary set of cannons turn their sights on them and fire. 

This time a set of blue cannonballs come out of them.

Tails let out a shriek to which Sonic grins and jumps off of the plane. He homes into the cannonballs, causing all kinds of mini explosions before he approaches the last one and actually goes back into his normal form. He kicks the ball back onto the ship causing a set of explosions that knock out the cannons at the far end of the ship.

Back into his ball form, he homes in on the tail end of the ship, landing in a crouch, ala Forces custom hero trailer. 

He rises and with a warm smile, gives Tails a thumbs up as he flies by on the tornado.

We go back to Eggman’s side of things where Eggman groans at the sight of them landing on the ship.

**CUBOT: Looks like this is the part where we blow up.**

**ORBOT: Your idiocy certainly isn’t helping us. Still, I suppose we should be waving our white flags to surrender- Should I retrieve them from the “inevitable failure” compartment?**

**EGGMAN: If this ship’s going down, then Sonic’s walking the plank first!**

The scene transitions back outside with Sonic as he adjusts his gloves a little and does the nose flicky thing, a confident grin on his face.

**SONIC: Alright, Eggman! Let’s rock the boat!**

-LEVEL START-

**TAILS (RADIO): Sonic, Eggman’s just let loose a ton of air fighters. Be careful.**

**SONIC: Don’t get yourself worked up, Tails. I’ve done this more times than even you can count.**

**SONIC: Besides, fighting Egghead is always a blast.**

  * CUE QUICK TIME EVENT -



Three air fighters, similar to the shuttles in Sonic Forces, swoop towards Sonic. Sonic homing attacks the first two, finally jumping onto the third one, and using it to take down some other ships for a short segment of the level.

**EGGMAN (SPEAKER): Hey! Quit toying with my stuff, runt!**

**SONIC: You’ve got a million more just like it, Eggman. Quit crying about it.**

Sonic uses the shuttle to shoot down most of the cannons, turrets and other air fighters.

**EGGMAN (SPEAKER): One last time, you moronic hedgehog! Get off!**

**SONIC: You want it? You can have it!**

Sonic aims the air fighter at the mega-cannon’s interior in the centre of the egg carrier, jumping off of it in a slow motion backflip, where it then hits and begins to trigger explosions.

  
  


  * REVERT TO CUTSCENE -



Cut back to Eggman, Orbot and Cubot in an evacuation room, red lights flashing to indicate an evacuation is needed.

**CUBOT (worried): Okay, boss! Now I’m really sure this is the part where he blows us up!**

Sonic arrives near the large exit

**SONIC: Snazzy vacation you’ve got yourself, Eggman. Too bad we’re gonna have to reschedule.**

**EGGMAN: You’ll see how snazzy it is when you’re drowning at the bottom of the ocean, you little pest!**

**SONIC: Huh?**

Eggman presses a button and flies off with Orbot and Cubot in his pod, alarms ringing throughout the ship.

**TAILS (RADIO): Sonic, get out of there quick! Eggman’s set this ship to blow!**

**SONIC (smiling): Look who you’re talking to! I’ll be outta here in no time!**

Sonic turns on his heel and looks out towards the window. With a grin, he jumps up into the air and bursts out of the window, glass all around him. 

-LEVEL START-   
  
Engines begin to fail and the ship begins to fall towards the ocean. Loud explosions ring out as well.

**Tails: Get out of there quick, Sonic!**

**Sonic: It’ll be like I was never there.**

-QUICK TIME EVENT-

The ship begins to explode all around Sonic, before he’s thrown up into the air. 

Flailing his arms for a moment, he rights himself in the sky.

With the push of select buttons, Sonic would be able to jump off of various chunks of floating rock before he lands on one sinking in the ocean, using it to land and run on water.

-REVERT TO CUTSCENE-

The Tornado comes in and flies alongside Sonic. Tails waves and Sonic gives him a thumbs up ala Sonic Unleashed ending. 

At that moment, Eggman comes zooming past in his Eggpod.

**Eggman: Bomb-voyage, old friend! This will be where we** **part waves** **.**

Eggman’s Egg Pod drops a bomb in the water which Sonic is easily able to run past.

However, view stays on the bomb as we zoom in and go into slow motion so that we have complete focus on it. The bomb slowly beeps for a moment and then… 

Boom! 

We’ll get a shot of Sonic and the Tornado coming towards the screen as the bomb explodes and kicks up the waves behind him.

**Sonic and Tails: Woah!**

We then get a shot of Eggman with an evil grin on his face as he races off, more bombs dropping into the water behind him.

Sonic sees this, looking curiously for a moment before a look of determination comes on his face, chasing after him. 

-LEVEL START-

The level opens up on a view of Sonic and Tails as the Tornado flies alongside him. 

**Sonic: You think making a few little splashes in the water is gonna stop me? I thought you knew me better than that!**

**Eggman: Catch me if you can and I’ll show you a few more surprises, friend!**

-MINI BOSS-

**Eggman: Seems you’re eager for a more painful demise. Normally I wouldn’t use this one, but since you hold such a warm place in my heart, I’ll make an exception just for you.**

The Eggpod transforms into the mini-boss. 

**Sonic: Aw Eggman… You shouldn’t have! You always put so much time into making toys for me to smash!**

-PLAYER WINS-

**Sonic: And that’s how it’s done! When are you gonna learn that you can’t stop this hedgehog- no matter** **_what_ ** **you throw at me!**

The rankings and junk come up.

-CUTSCENE-

The scene opens up on the Eggpod clumsily skirting along the water with smoke spilling out of the machine. Eggman is looking frustrated. He growls and beats his fist against the side of the vehicle. 

**CUBOT: Huh, he didn’t just blow up our cruiser, but he wrecked the new fighter as well.**

**ORBOT: Shame too. That was one of your better designs. At any rate, all that time spent entertaining Sonic has put us close to our destination. We are arriving at the island in about thirty seconds.**

**EGGMAN: Well at least something good came out of this.**

**ORBOT: At his current speed, Sonic will clear the fog and arrive in a minute and a half.**

**EGGMAN: Well… he was bound to find this place some day. Once we’re fully charged, we’ll be able to crush him on our home turf.**

With that, Eggman crosses into a cloud of fog. 

The scene pans to show Sonic and Tails again.

**SONIC: A little fog isn’t gonna make me lose you that easy, Eggman! Come on, Tails! Let’s get ‘im!**

**TAILS: Right behind you Sonic!**

We get a behind view of the two of them as they burst through the fog.

We then get a close up shot of Sonic’s determined face as fog rushes around him. But the moment it clears Sonic’s face changes to one of surprise.

**SONIC: Woah! Look at that!**

_ We get a shot of the island and it’s beautiful. _

**SONIC: Tails where are we? I’ve never seen a place like it!**

Tails clicked a few buttons on the miles electric only to find static on the screen. 

  
**TAILS: My GPS is jammed. I don’t know where we are!**

Sonic grins. 

**SONIC: Only one way to find out!**

There’s an instrumental flourish as Sonic and Tails race off towards the island. We pan upwards and get a good shot of the island before the logo comes onto the screen.

**SONIC ISLANDS**

Final musical flourish ensues and the logo fades.

The music goes eerie as we see Echo standing atop one of the ledges glaring out at them.

And we fade to black.

**Cutscene 2  
** **** The Arrival   
**Setting:** Island Beach (Name, tbd)   
**Time:** Morning 1

The scene opens up on Sonic skidding to a halt on the beach shore, kicking up a bit of sand behind him. Tails lands the Tornado nearby. 

Sonic puts his hands on his hips and lets out a low whistle at the sight.

**SONIC: So this is where Eggman’s gonna hatch his latest scheme?**

As he says this, we get some shots of the beach, the greater jungle and mountain range in the center. 

At the end of the line, the shot is back on Sonic to see Tails landing behind him with the Miles Electric in hand.

**TAILS:** **Couldn’t have picked a better spot.**

**SONIC: Oh yeah, like the start of most of my adventures, I see green and checkerboards everywhere. At least the beach is a nice change of pace.**

**TAILS: Just like old times, right?**

**SONIC: Totally. Now all that’s left is to find Eggman. Any luck finding him or where we are?**

Tails looks down at the Miles Electric and tries to click a few buttons on it only to get some sort of comical noise in response. 

Sonic facepalms at this to which Tails gives him a sheepish smile and a light chuckle in response. 

**SONIC: Guess not.**

**TAILS: I’ll figure something out.**

**SONIC: I’m sure you will. For now, I guess we’ll have to do things out the old fashioned way.**

Sonic then fixes his gloves a bit and gets into starting position while Tails puts the Miles Electric away.

**SONIC: Ready, buddy?**

**TAILS: Right behind you, Sonic.**

With that, Sonic dashes off for Tails to quickly follow after. 

-LEVEL START-

**SONIC: Surf, sea and sand. Looks like the perfect place for a vacation.**

**TAILS: You can work on your tan later, Sonic. Right now, it’s time to get Eggman.**

**SONIC: Heh, I know. Let’s catch him before the day is up so I can get back here and enjoy the beach.**

LEVEL CONTINUES

-LEVEL END-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Cutscene 3  
** **We Found an Egg Shell on the Beach  
** **Setting:** Island Beach, Outside Entrance to the jungle  
**Time:** Morning 1

The scene opens up on Sonic and Tails now walking where the level ended as Tails works on the Miles Electric.

**TAILS: And… there!**

A verification sound lets out. 

**TAILS: I think I’ve got it.**

**SONIC: Watcha got, buddy?**

**TAILS: The Miles Electric was able to create a topographical map of the island. Now we at least have a general idea of where we’re going and will be able to record the island’s geography as we make our way through.**

**SONIC: Great work, Tails. Can I take a look?**

Tails nods and starts to hand the Miles Electric over to Sonic only for a loud, mechanical scuttling sound to be heard. Tails then points offscreen.

**TAILS: What is that?!**

The camera pans to follow the direction that Tails points and we see the Egg Shell walking along the beach, digging into the ground to look for shards.

The Egg Shell then looks up at them, lets out a roar and charges at them.

Sonic and Tails both dive to the side.

**SONIC: Looks like we’re getting close to Eggman! Come on, Tails! Let’s declaw this creep!**

Sonic runs off and we jump into the level.

-Boss start-

**SONIC: Heh, this’ll be a piece of cake.**

**TAILS: Be careful, Sonic.**

-Boss does first attack-

**TAILS: Woah, looks like those claws aren’t just for attracting mates!**

**SONIC: Well, I’m sure that thing’s better off than Eggstache. Probably a hit with the crabmeat with that size.**

**TAILS (chuckle): Don’t get too cocky, Sonic.**

-Boss Shell one breaks-

**SONIC: Woah, look at all the colors! Make anything of that Tails?**

**TAILS: Some kind of strange stone. The Miles Electric’s signal is scrambled again and-**

The crab puts on a second shell, covering the shard container.

**TAILS: It’s fixed… what?!**

**SONIC: Figure it out while I serve us up some crab legs!**

-Boss Shell two breaks-

**SONIC: And that’s how it’s done. Stay down you overgrown-**

The Egg Shell adds on the final shell.

**SONIC: Aw, come on! This is even worse than the last one!**

Pause

**SONIC: Alright, no Mister Nice guy. You’re going down.**

-Egg Shell falls-

Sonic hits it one more time and it explodes.

**SONIC: Somebody get the melted butter, cuz you’ve been served!**

-RANKS-

**Cutscene 4  
** **** Keeping Our Tracks/Into the Woods   
**Setting:** Island Beach, Outside Entrance to the Jungle  
**Time** : Afternoon 1

The scene opens with Sonic dusting off his hands before he puts a hand on his hip with a smirk. 

At that moment, Tails comes up behind him, the Miles Electric in hand.

**TAILS: Great job, Sonic!**

Sonic grins and takes a bow.

**SONIC: Thank you, thank you. You’ve been a great audience.**

The two chuckle for a moment.

**SONIC: So is the M.E. working again or still fried?**

Tails shakes his head.

**TAILS: Nah, it’s working again. It was weird. Any time the shell came off of that thing, it just started buzzing out. But now it’s good.**

**SONIC: That’s weird. But no sweat since it’s trashed now, right?**

**TAILS: Yeah.**

**SONIC: Great! So how’s about we take a look at that map you made.**

**TAILS: Sure!**

Sonic comes closer to Tails and together the two of them get a look at the Miles Electric. 

-WORLD MAP TUTORIAL-

**SONIC: Guess the only thing to do now is explore. Eggman’s not on the beach, so is there any other place we can try?**

**TAILS: Yeah. During the fight, I noticed a clearing in the treeline just over there.**

Tails points and we get a shot of the opening to the jungle.

**SONIC: No time like the present. Let’s go, Tails!**

Sonic and Tails run into the clearing and the scene pans up to the sky.

The scene then fades in to show the jungle floor. Echo’s boot steps on onto the scene and leaves a print in the ground as her tail lightly flows after it.

-Jungle Level- 

**Cutscene 5  
** **Trespasser  
** **Setting:** The Jungle  
**Time:** Evening/Sunset 1

The scene opens on Sonic and Tails, running through the jungle.

We then get a close up of Sonic’s muzzle to show him grinning for a moment.

We move to a side view of him as he boosts ahead of Tails. He makes a big show to slide under a branch before jumping up and swinging on a tree branch overhead. He catapults off of it, bounces off of some of the trees and lands in a spindash before coming out on his feet, running backwards and smirking at Tails.

Tails looks astonished at him for a moment before he puts on a mischievous grin of his own. 

Using his Tails he flies up to the treetops before falling and doing a few flips in the air. His hands find a tree branch and he swings off of it much like Sonic. But when he comes out of it, he does a few twirls in the air, with his tails trailing before he finally lands in a twirl and jumps right back into flight.

Sonic smiles and claps at him while Tails takes a bow in the air.

Sonic then jumps into position and starts running forward again.

At that moment, we see a hand grab onto a vine. 

He picks up the pace and jumps into the air.

The figure jumps up and swings off the vine.

Sonic grins and is about to go into a spindash, only for Echo to come in on the scene and swing foot first into him.

We get a freeze frame at the moment, her feet come into contact with his side.

**TAILS: SONIC!!!**

Sonic lets out a shout as he breaks through the treeline and crumbles to the floor in the boss fight arena. Echo lands on top of him with her knees to his chest, an arm pinned over his neck and a raised rainbow clawed hand.

We get a shot of Sonic’s face as he looks around, his eyes darting everywhere before he finally looks up.

The camera pans up Echo’s body before finally getting to her face where you see her teeth gritted and her brow furrowed into determination.

**ECHO: One chance. You, your** **t** **wo** **t** **ailed friend and the fat one- off_ my_ island.**

Tails touches down and we get a shot of his shocked face. But his shock quickly falls to a look of determination.

**TAILS: Leave him alone!**

Fists clenched, Tails begins to run towards them.

Echo’s head snaps in his direction.

**ECHO (THREATENINGLY): Take one more step and your friend gets it, kid.**

A shot of Tails’ side is shown so we can see his fists trembling.

We then get a shot of Tails’ chest so that the top of the screen is just below his eyes. We see him grit his teeth in frustration.

**SONIC (CALMLY, OFFSCREEN WE’RE STILL ON TAILS): Tails…**

The camera zooms out so we can see his eyes now. We get Tails’ eyes widening in surprise.

**SONIC: Tails, it’s okay.**

We then get a look at Sonic who is now smirking.

Echo is shown and her face falls into a look of confusion.

**ECHO: Wah- What?**

Sonic’s smirk turns to a more serious look.

**SONIC (COOLLY): How about you get off so you can stop scaring my friend here?**

**ECHO: You’re in no position to be asking for freedom!**

**SONIC (SMIRK AGAIN): Who said I was asking?**

Sonic then headbutts her chest and she staggers back a bit allowing him to use his arms to push her off of him. He then jumps to his feet and dashes offscreen.

We get a shot of Echo and she’s about to slash down on Sonic only to find that he’s standing with Tails. 

**SONIC: Heh, guess you were too slow.**

Echo jumps to her own feet and glares at them.

**ECHO: Slow or not, the two of you are going to leave this island** **_NOW_ ** **_,_ ** **along with your moustached friend.**

**TAILS: He’s not our friend!**

**SONIC: And we’re not going anywhere until we put him down.**

**ECHO: I don’t care if he’s your friend or not. If you guys won’t leave quietly then I’ll make you.**

With that, the camera zooms in on Echo as she takes a battle stance with her claws glowing rainbow. 

-BOSS BATTLE-

**ECHO: Since you refuse to leave this land, I will have to remove you by force.**

**SONIC: Not gonna happen till I find Eggman!**

**ECHO: We’ll see about that!**

-PHASE 1 End-

**SONIC (cocky): Do you know who I am?**

**ECHO: Someone who will be leaving,** **_NOW!_ **

**SONIC: Then catch me if ‘ya can,‘ya ring tailed reject!**

-PHASE 2 End, cutscene-

The scene pans a little to show Cubot and Orbot pushing a cart of Chaos Shards before returning to Sonic and Echo’s fight.

Echo tries to make a horizontal swipe at Sonic only for him to slide under it. 

With that, he jumps up and sends a kick at her which knocks her back.

**SONIC: And she’s down! Told ‘ya not to mess with me.**

The camera follows her and she gets knocked back against the cart.

Cubot and Orbot cry out at that and run away.

**TAILS: What the?!**

Echo is now against the cart and grabs onto the side of it. She begins glowing a rainbow colored aura and we see a grin on her face.

**ECHO: You’re in trouble now!**

-PHASE 3 START-

**ECHO: Give up now, or you’ll be sorry.**

**SONIC: I never back down!**

**TAILS: Hold on Sonic, be careful. I don’t know what’s going on, but the Miles Electric started reacting again. It’s got something to do with that strange power she’s taken on!**

**SONIC: We’ll figure it out later, right now I’m putting this psychedelic psychopath down!**

-BOSS BEAT-

**ECHO: NO! How could I have lost?!**

-Boss End-

**Cutscene 6:  
** **** Let’s not Listen to the Angry Islander   
**Setting:** Jungle Clearing  
**Time:** Evening/Sunset 1

The scene does a fade in from black showing Echo crouched down and panting, we can see the rainbow colored energy coming off of her in a misty haze.

The camera zooms in on her as she looks up and glares at the screen. 

**ECHO (ANGER, CONFUSION): H-how did you beat me?!**

**SONIC: With style. You could learn a thing or two about that.**

**ECHO: NO! I was using the Chaos Shards, I should have been able to beat you. How did you overpower them?**

**SONIC: The Chaos What?**

**ECHO: Don’t play dumb! You two came with your friend to help gather more of the Chaos Shards!**

**SONIC: Nope. Still don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.**

**TAILS: Maybe we should all sit, slow down and talk about this as friends. There’s clearly been a misunderstanding here on both sides.**

Echo rises to her feet, still glaring.

**ECHO: I’m not talking to any of you. You’re all liars and thieves here to hurt this island and I won’t let you!**

**TAILS: But we-**

**ECHO: NO! You two will be leaving this island right now! I’m off to find your master and if I see either of you again, I will use even more shards to make you.**

**TAILS: Wait!**

But Echo ignores him, jumping off into the trees and vanishing. 

Tails frowns.

A hand appears on his shoulder and he looks up.

**SONIC: Eh… don’t worry about her. I was able to handle her just fine; she’s all bark and no bite.**

**TAILS: Yeah, but... She didn’t know what was going on and she’s fighting Eggman.**

**SONIC: Well, she’s long gone now.**

Tails frowned again.

**SONIC: Besides, if she’s fighting Eggman then I’m sure we’ll run into her again soon.**

Tails smiled a little at that.

**TAILS: What’s our next move?**

Sonic put a hand to his chin in thought.

**SONIC: Well… following the angry panda probably won’t be a good idea.**

**TAILS: True…**

**SONIC: So our best bet would still be to find Eggman. Any ideas?**

**TAILS: Well, Cubot and Orbot came in on that kart over there and ran off. That’s how that girl got ahold of those Chaos Shards things she was talking about in the first place.**

**SONIC: Think they’re headed to Eggman?**

**TAILS (grin): Only one way to find out!**

Sonic grins at Tails and together they head off in the direction that Cubot and Orbot went.

-Level Start-

**SONIC: Tracking down Cubot and Orbot shouldn’t be too hard. Let’s go!**

-Checkpoint/Triggerable Event 1-

**SONIC (THOUGHTFUL): There are all those weird rocks everywhere. What did she call them?**

**TAILS: Chaos Shards. They’re the same things she used to power up during your fight.**

**SONIC: Yeah, that was pretty freaky. Nearly had me with that power boost.**

**TAILS (THOUGHTFUL): Really weird…**

-LEVEL END-

**SONIC: Well, we made it through the jungle. I’m sure Eggman’s bots are around somewhere…**

**Cutscene 7  
** **** Our New Sidekicks: Orbot and Cubot!   
**Setting:** Entrance to the First Mine  
**Time:** Night 1

The scene opens on a view of Cubot and Orbot’s backs as they look up at the entrance to the mine. 

The two look at one another before looking back up at the massive opening.

**CUBOT: So these are the mines that the doc was talking about?**

**ORBOT: Indeed. This is where we will be taking inventory for more Chaos Shards. He thinks that he scoped out most of this site during our first visit, but he wants to be sure.**

**CUBOT: More of the shiny rocks. We lost some of them when we ran into Sonic and that crazy badger in the jungle.**

**ORBOT: Panda. Doctor Eggman will not be happy when he finds out that we lost the shards to them.**

**CUBOT: Maybe he won’t ask.**

Orbot narrows his visual receptors as if saying “really?” to which Cubot gives a short chuckle. 

**ORBOT: At any rate, it is time to fulfill hours of menial labor in a dark and dangerous place for absolutely no pay or appreciation from our wonderful boss. Won’t that be delightful?**

**CUBOT: What doesn’t kill you will leave scars that will haunt you for the rest of your life.**

**ORBOT: That’s the spirit!**

With that, the two robots start to go inside of the mine.

And at that moment, Sonic bursts out of the treeline and skids to a halt in front of them.

The two jump back a little at that.

**SONIC: HA! Told you we’d find ‘em!**

At that moment, Tails comes out as well.

**TAILS: Hey, don’t run so far ahead! I almost lost you.**

**SONIC: Aw, relax. I know you’re never too far behind, bud.**

Tails smiles at this. 

**SONIC: Now as for you two?**

**CUBOT: Hey, guys! What are you doing here?**

**ORBOT: Are you here to free us from our years of unwilling servitude under the Doctor?**

**TAILS: Wah-**

**SONIC: NO! We’re here so that you guys can lead us straight to Eggman. He’s in this cave here, isn’t he?**

**ORBOT: I’m afraid not. You see, the doctor told us to come here to see if there are more Chaos Shards in this mine.**

**SONIC: Great. So we followed you guys for nothing?**

**ORBOT: Seems so.**

Sonic sighs but Tails steps between them.

**TAILS: Hold on, I don’t think so. He asked you to check on these Chaos Shards. Do you know anything about them?**

**CUBOT: Well, as much as Eggman told us when we were here last time.**

**TAILS: That’s probably more than we know. How about Sonic and I give you guys a hand in checking up on things for Eggman while you tell us a little bit about them?**

**SONIC: Come on, Tails. You don’t really think they’d fall for-**

**CUBOT: That would be great! We could really use a hand down there!**

**ORBOT: Whatever. It doesn’t really matter to me.**

**TAILS: Great, let’s go!**

Cubot, Orbot and Tails walk past a dumbfounded Sonic and into the entrance to the mine.

Sonic just stands there babbling for a moment before he shrugs it off and joins them.

We get a final shot of the entrance to the mine, before we fade out to black.

**-Level Start-**

**ORBOT: Right this way, people. As you make your way through the premises please try not to bring damage to any Eggman Empire property. Or do, I really don’t care.**

**SONIC (snarky): Then you think it’s a good idea to bring** **_me_ ** **in here?**

**CUBOT: Oh yeah, as long as you guys promise not to touch anything.**

Sonic begins to laugh.

**TAILS (CUTTING SONIC OFF): Of course we’ll be careful.**

**SONIC (STIFLED LAUGHTER): Oh yeah, careful’s my middle name.**

-Checkpoint 1: Into the greater mine-

**SONIC: Wow! This place is huge!**

**ORBOT: Oh yes, this island has an incredibly extensive cave system that runs for miles on end. Why, it’s so big that one could use the caves to get from one end of the island to the other.**

**CUBOT: Mhm. I got lost in these caves last time we were here.**

**TAILS: You guys keep mentioning last time? You’ve been here before?**

**ORBOT: Oh yes, we found this place after your last encounter with Eggman.**

**SONIC: Weird, I’ve been all over and never seen a place like this.**

-Checkpoint/Trigger 2-

**TAILS: So Orbot, tell us about these Chaos Shards?**

**ORBOT: Oh what is there to know? These things are ancient crystals found only on this island.**

**TAILS: Really? I’ve researched all the ancient stones on the planet. Chaos, Time, you name it. I even have a bit on the Sol Emeralds in Blaze’s dimension. But these are new.**

**ORBOT: Well yes, but have you ever heard of this island before?**

**TAILS: No…**

**ORBOT: Mhm. And what of you, Sonic? You run around the planet on a daily basis, ever been here before?**

**SONIC: This is a first for me.**

**ORBOT: Precisely.**

-Checkpoint/Trigger 3-

**SONIC: There are more of those Chaos Shard things.**

**ORBOT: You should probably stay away from those, Sonic. Especially someone of your kind.**

**TAILS (CONFUSED): His kind?**

**CUBOT (EXCITED): Oh yeah, you know people that-**

**ORBOT: That’s more than enough, Cubot. Reveal anymore and the doctor might get angry.**

**CUBOT (SAD): Yeah…**

-Level End-

**ORBOT: At any rate, looks like we’ve finished taking inventory. Still a few shards left for us to take. Good work everyone.**

**Cutscene 8  
** **A Chaos Emerald?!  
** **Setting:** End of Mine 1

Sonic, Tails, Cubot and Orbot enter a great big chamber at the end of the mine. 

We get shots of each and every one of their faces as they are in awe at what they see.

We finally get a camera that pans around the room to show some sort of an altar with torches lit along the walls, rock sculpted into a temple of some kind and all of that jazz. 

After a few seconds of getting a view of the room, the camera focuses on the far end of the room, where we see a Chaos Emerald on a table.

**SONIC: Guys, look! An Emerald!**

Orbot does the equivalent of raising an eyebrow and puts a hand to his chin in thought.

**ORBOT: This is a new development… Doctor Eggman said nothing of the Chaos Emeralds. Interesting.**

**SONIC: Well, it’s mine now. I’ll just bag it and we’ll be out of here in no time.**

Sonic dashes off towards the emerald.

**TAILS: Sonic, wait!**

-Eggman theme starts-

At that moment, the ground starts to shake and rubble falling around them. 

**Everyone: Wo-oa-oa-oah**

At that moment, a giant Eggman Robot rises out of the ground.

We get a shot of Sonic covering his face as the rubble flies in his face. 

When it’s finally done, he looks up and his eyes widen at the sight.

-Eggman theme intensifies-

We get a shot of the robot and it attacks Sonic. 

Orbot and Cubot let out a shriek and ran off back the way they came.

As the camera zooms out on them as he runs, we see Tails reach back for them for a brief moment, before he focuses back on Sonic and the robot.

**SONIC: INSERT ONE-LINER**

-Boss Fight Dialogue-

**Cutscene 9  
** **** A Chaotic Mystery   
**Setting:** Mine 1, Emerald Alter  
**Time:** Morning 2

The scene opens as the robot crumbles to pieces in front of them.

**SONIC: INSERT ONELINER**

Tails flies over and gives Sonic a high five. 

  
**TAILS: Nice work, Sonic.**

**SONIC: Thanks, too bad Eggman didn’t come himself. Between this thing and the crab, he should’ve shown up by now. Especially with an Emerald up for grabs. Weird.**

**TAILS: Guess he’s occupied with other things. After all, he did send Cubot and Orbot to investigate for more shards.**

**SONIC: And they didn’t find any. Eggman sucked this place dry.**

**TAILS: Well, not entirely.**

Tails then gestures to the busted robot. 

**TAILS: That robot was powered by some of them. I’m guessing the ones that Eggman already got from this mine and around the island.**

**SONIC (nod): That would explain why his robots have been a bit stronger.**

**TAILS: And why that panda girl was able to give you a run for your money when she got all charged up on them.**

**SONIC: But it still doesn’t explain why he wouldn’t be here to defend a Chaos Emerald.**

**TAILS: Does he even know it’s here?**

**SONIC: Who else would’ve put it here?**

Tails furrows his brow, putting his hand to his chin in thought. 

**SONIC: Come on Tails, we can figure it out later. Let’s just bag the Emerald and try to find Eggman.**

**TAILS (nodding): Right.**

Together, Sonic and Tails run up to the altar and grab the emerald.

When they grab it and strike some kind of a victory pose, we get some form of the classic Emerald jingle.

-Fade-

Sonic and Tails are now seen coming out of the mine, the emerald in hand. 

**SONIC: So where do you think we should go now, Tails?**

**TAILS: Further inland. We’ve already been around a bit and there’s more island to explore right?**

**SONIC: Sounds good enough to me. Let’s go.**

Together, the two run off in the direction of the thinning jungle. 

-Level Start- 

**SONIC: Let’s track down Eggman.**

-Level End-

**TAILS: Still nothing… I’m sure we’d have run into him now.**

**SONIC: Guess not, but we’ve still got a lot of island to cover. We’ll find him in no time.**

  
  


**Cutscene 10  
** **** Ready for a Rematch?   
**Setting:** Island Desert  
**Time:** Afternoon, 2

The scene opens on Sonic and Tails walking calmly out of the jungle making idle chit chat. 

**SONIC: You know between the shards, the island and everything, this place has been really weird.**

**TAILS: Crazy gravity bending meteorites weird and chaotic gods of destruction weird?**

**SONIC: Well no. It’s just an island. I mean, we regularly visit a friend who lives on one that flies in the sky with some huge rock.**

**TAILS: So what’s the big deal?**

**SONIC: I don’t know, something feels off about this one. Like, something in the air. I’m not sure what. But I can feel it in my spines.**

Tails frowns at this. He’s about to respond but at that moment, we begin to hear a bit of a conversation. Both of them jump a little at the sudden noise.

**ECHO (ANGRY): I didn’t ask you. I’m telling you to get off my island right now!**

**EGGMAN (ALSO ANGRY): And like last time, I’m telling you to beat it! You have no business trespassing on what is now Eggman Empire Property!**

We then get a shot of Echo and Eggman glaring at one another. They’re in a very obvious boss battle arena with rocks of all kinds of different shapes and sizes surrounding them in a circle. Eggman is in his Eggmobile which has a container of shards connected to it in some way. Cubot and Orbot are hovering nearby giving each other nervous looks. They are also flanked by four Eggpawns, each of them also have bags of shards on their backs as well. 

**ECHO: Eggman Empire property?! What kind of joke is that?! This island is not one of your useless machines!**

**EGGMAN: USELESS?!**

**ECHO: Did I stutter?!**

**EGGMAN: Now you listen here you twittering buffoon…**

As Eggman says this, the scene goes back over to Sonic and Tails who are now running over. They stop behind the rocks and peek out to see more of the conversation.

We cut back to Eggman.

**EGGMAN: My “useless machines” are highly advanced weapons, far too complicated for the likes of you to even begin to comprehend! Let me put it into terms that even vermin like you to understand, my machines will make quick work of you or anyone that stands in the way of my conquest!**

The camera then moves behind her to show Sonic who is poking his head out.

We get a view back on Sonic and Tails and he gets into position, ready to run out at them.

We then get a shot at his shoulder and see a hand set down on it.

The camera pans up to show the look of surprise on Sonic’s face.

We then pan out to show Tails who sternly shakes his head “no” before putting a finger up to his mouth.

**TAILS: Sh…**

Sonic is a little taken aback for a moment before he nods. They both look out again.

**ECHO: I took care of them when you came last time. They don’t scare me!**

**EGGMAN: Yes, I may have underestimated you then. But I will not now.**

Eggman snaps his fingers and with that, the Egg Pawns come to life and begin to run towards her.

Echo crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

**ECHO (BORED): Really?**

At that moment, Echo lunges at the Egg Pawn at the head of the group, her claws glowing with the shard’s energy. 

She’s able to tear into it with a single swing before reaching for the shards on its back. 

She begins to glow a rainbow hue for a moment, only for lasers to whizz past her.

Echo growls at this.

We get a shot of two Egg Pawns who have their smoking guns pointed towards the screen before they take a look at one another and fire some more.

We then get a view of Echo again as she jumps to her feet and begins running towards the robots. We see her weaving in between shots. Halfway through, we see her claws on both hands begin to glow. With both arms out, she’s able to slice through them both.

As they collapse at her feet, we get a close up of Echo who’s claws stop glowing. We zoom in on her face as she slightly flips her floof a bit before she gives a hard glare at the screen.

The scene then goes to an Egg Pawn who looks at this, drops his weapon and runs away.

**EGGMAN: What?! Get back here, you coward!**

The scene returns to Echo who is now glaring at Eggman. 

**ECHO: I fought your armies before, I got your friends off this island and I swear, I can get you off of it again too. Leave this place** **_NOW!_ **

**EGGMAN: Never! And friends?! What in blue blazes are you talking abou-**

At that moment, Eggman catches sight of Sonic and Tails, who quickly duck behind the rock again, but Tails’ namesakes are still swishing in sight, being a dead giveaway. 

**EGGMAN: Seems your claims are far more empty than mine.**

**ECHO: Wah?**

Eggman points behind her to which she turns and we see Tails quickly move his tails back behind the rock.

**ECHO (surprise): What?! You two?!**

Sonic steps out and chuckles. 

**SONIC: Caught us red handed, Eggman.**

Tails does too. 

**TAILS: Hehehe… hey.**

**EGGMAN: Good, now that you two are here, entertain the brat.**

**SONIC: Hey, we don’t take orders from you!**

Eggman begins pressing buttons on the console of his Eggmobile.

**EGGMAN: Maybe not, but that’s not what she thinks. So long, friend!**

With that, Eggman takes off and blows a lot of sand all over the place, forcing Sonic and Tails to cover their eyes  because Sonic didn’t want his green eyes to look more like sand eyes right then .

When the sand clears, Sonic finally uncovers his face and opens his eyes only for them to widen.

The scene then pans out to show a furious echo with glowing claws. 

**ECHO: I told you both to leave. Now I have no choice…**

-VS. Echo Second Confrontation- 

**ECHO: You must not have gotten the message last time, I told you to** **_get off my island._ **

**SONIC: Think I missed that part when I was too busy kicking your butt.**

**ECHO: I’ll show you!**

-Phase 2-

**ECHO: Heh, had enough?**

**SONIC: Not even close!**

-Phase 3-

**TAILS: She’s still powered up on the shards. Careful, Sonic!**

**SONIC: Urg… what does it take to beat her?**

-Echo Defeat-

**ECHO: How could I lose again?!**

**SONIC: And she’s down! Give it up for the king of the rings!**

  
  
  


**Cutscene 11  
** **** Chaotic Reactions   
**Setting:** Desert Boss Arena  
**Time:** Afternoon 2

Sonic and Echo stand across from each other in the arena. Both are panting.

Without a word, Echo reaches towards the discarded shards from one of the Egg Pawns earlier and begins to draw in energy.

Once done, she begins to glow her rainbow color and charge towards Sonic.

Sonic yelps and quickly dives out of the way.

Echo immediately turns on her heel when she misses Sonic and tries to go for him only for him to quickly dodge again.

This time, Sonic is unsure of what to do, his eyes dart around looking for some something to help him.

Nothing.

**TAILS: SONIC!**

Sonic quickly dives out of the way and looks to his friend.

Tails pulls out the Chaos Emerald and tosses it to Sonic.

Sonic grins and leaps towards the Emerald just as Echo is about to jump at him.

We get a small slow-mo as he catches it and instantly return to the ground as he tucks and rolls and lands on the ground.

Hopping up to his feet, Sonic triumphantly holds the emerald in front of him and with that, he’s covered in his own blue energy.

He shoots at Echo as she lunges at him as well.

We slow down again, just as they’re about to meet each other.

When they finally come into contact with one another, an explosion rings out knocking them in opposite directions.

We get a shot of Sonic tumbling to the ground followed by Echo doing the same.

We cut back to Sonic who groans as he rises to his feet and holds his head.

**SONIC: Ugh… what was that?**

Tails runs over and begins to help him up. 

**TAILS (frantic): Sonic, are you okay?!**

Sonic tiredly nods his head.

**SONIC: Yeah… I’m fine, but what about…**

We get a shot of Echo and she is crouched down so that her head is down. She’s panting again.

At that moment, she raises her head and we see a look of pure terror.

Without a word, she turns away from them and sloppily scrambles to her feet. 

**SONIC AND TAILS: Hey, Wait!**

Echo doesn’t listen and just runs off.

Tails starts to run off only to see Sonic behind who is still holding his head a little.

Tails comes back and drags Sonic along.

**TAILS: Come on! We have to go after her!**

**SONIC: Ugh… my head’s still spinning.**

**TAILS: You can rest later, come on!**

Tails drags him away, ending the scene.

-Desert Level Start-

**TAILS: Come on, Sonic! She’s not too far off, we can still catch her!**

**SONIC (Slight Displeasure): Ugh, right. Let’s go!**

-Checkpoint One-

**SONIC: Starting to feel a little better. What exactly happened back there?**

**TAILS: I dunno, you two came together and then all of a sudden, boom!**

**SONIC: Any idea what it means?**

**TAILS: Not yet, but we can figure it out after we find that girl.**

**SONIC: Right.**

-Checkpoint Two, Storm is starting-

**SONIC: Hey… Tails? The wind is picking up a little. I wanna find her as much as you do, but maybe we should get to shelter.**

**TAILS: We’ve almost caught up to her, I’m sure of it.**

**SONIC: If you say so…**

-Checkpoint Three, Full Storm-

**SONIC (SHOUTING): TAILS! THIS IS GETTING REALLY BAD!**

**TAILS (SHOUTING): WHAT?!**

**SONIC (SHOUTING): I SAID THIS IS GETTING REALLY BAD, WE SHOULD GET SOMEWHERE SAFE!**

**TAILS: JUST A LITTLE MORE!**

-Level End-

**Cutscene 12  
** **** Brother’s Through and Through   
**Setting:** The Desert   
**Time:** Afternoon 2

The scene opens up on a fierce sandstorm. We get the wind and sand blowing around for a few seconds.

Sonic and Tails then begin to fade into the scene and both of them are shown to be having trouble trying to get through the sandstorm, moving sluggishly, covering both of their eyes, and grunting. 

The scene zooms in on Sonic’s face as he struggles and then Tails’.

While zoomed in on Tails, he starts shouting.

**TAILS (SHOUTING): WE HAVE TO FIND HER!**

Return to view on Sonic.

**SONIC (SHOUTING): WHAT?!**

Return to view on Tails.

**TAILS (SHOUTING): WE HAVE TO FIND HER! THE PANDA GIRL, WE HAVE TO FIND HER!!**

Return to Sonic.

**SONIC (SHOUTING): TAILS, THIS IS CRAZY! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS STORM! IT’S NOT SAFE HERE!**

Return to Tails.

**TAILS (QUIETER): SHE COULD BE IN DANGER TOO!**

Return to Sonic.

**SONIC (SHOUTING): AND I DON’T CARE ABOUT HER! RIGHT NOW, ALL I CARE ABOUT IS YOU AND** **YOUR** **SAFETY!**

Return to Tails. 

He bites his lip. 

**TAILS (QUIETLY NOW): Sonic…**

At that moment, a strong gust of wind comes by and knocks Tails off his feet.

**TAILS (SURPRISE): WOAH!**

Immediately, a hand stretches out and grabs his. 

We get a shot of a relieved Tails looking up at the screen.

We then get a shot of a determined Sonic.

He then grunts as he reels his friend back in, holding him close.

**SONIC (COMFORTING): I got ‘ya little bro...**

Tails responds by gripping onto him tightly. 

**SONIC: I’m getting you somewhere safe… but where...?**

Sonic slowly runs around for a bit, unsure of where to go. We do some crossfades to show the slight passage of time.

After a bit, we return to Sonic for a moment who is beginning to tire. He looks like he’s about to give up. Tails is still holding on but he’s looking tired as well.

We then get a shot of his ear and it twitches in a particular direction.

He looks up and while he still looks a bit worn himself, he runs off in the direction that his ear twitched towards.

-Desert Storm Level-

-Level Start-

**SONIC: Gotta get Tails somewhere safe…**

-Level End-

**SONIC: Almost there, I can feel it!**

**Cutscene 13  
** **** Safe and Sound and Sonic Underground   
**Setting:** Entrance to Second Mine  
**Time:** Afternoon/Evening 2

The scene opens on Sonic pulling himself and Tails into an entrance to one of the mines. He’s heavily breathing.

He sets Tails, who is fast asleep, down against the wall so that he’s sitting up.

Sonic leans against the wall as well. We get a first person view of him as he looks at the wall.

His vision gets darker and darker and we can see him blinking before it finally goes black.

The screen is black for a few moments.

**TAILS (VOICE): Sonic…?**

Slight view only to go back to black.

**TAILS (VOICE): Sonic.**

A little more fluttering. Back to black.

**TAILS (VOICE): SONIC!**

At that moment, we get a view of Sonic with Tails crouched next to him. 

Sonic lets out a short yelp as he snaps awake. Tails puts his hands on his chest to which he immediately calms down.

**SONIC: Woah, Tails. You scared me a bit there.**

**TAILS: Heheh, sorry about that.**

**SONIC: It’s okay. I’m just glad that we got some rest. What time is it?**

Tails pulls out the Miles Electric.

**TAILS: According to the Miles Electric 6:23 PM.**

Sonic furrows his brow.

**SONIC: Six? That means we missed a few hours. Who knows where Eggman and the panda girl could be now?**

**TAILS: No idea.**

**SONIC: Then we better keep exploring. This path looks like it leads underground so may as well see where we end up, right?**

**TAILS: Let’s go!**

Sonic and Tails run down the corridor and into the darkness ending the scene.

-Mine 2-

-Level Start-

**SONIC: Nowhere to go but down, let’s see where we end up.**

-Some Checkpoint-

**TAILS: Hey, Sonic? How did you even find this place in the big storm anyway?**

**SONIC: I dunno, I just really wanted to get us out of there and I felt something lead me here.**

**TAILS: That’s really weird…**

**SONIC: Eh… I guess. But I’ve always trusted my gut before and it’s never steered me wrong.**

-End of Level-

**SONIC: Woah, another one of those Emerald Altars!**

**Cutscene 14  
** **** A Big Problem   
**Setting:** Mine 2. Emerald Altar   
**Time:** Night 2

Sonic and Tails come running into the room at the end of the mine and find an altar identical to the first.

We get another round shot of it all only to come back to Sonic and Tails.

**SONIC: Look another Emerald!**

**TAILS: Ah, so that’s it!**

**  
** **SONIC: What’s it?**

**TAILS: Why you’ve been feeling so weird. You must’ve been sensing the emerald’s power.**

**  
** **SONIC (SMILE): OH! It must’ve called out to me when we were in trouble.**

Tails returns the smile only for it to fall when tremors ring out around the room.

**SONIC (SHAKEY): Ah! Not again!**

At that moment, one of the cave walls is knocked down to reveal a colossal being that looked to be made of the shards. 

It quickly crosses over to the foot of the altar.

The shot returns to Sonic and Tails who look shocked.

**SONIC: Woah, what is that thing?!**

**TAILS: I dunno, but looks like you weren’t the only one attracted to the emerald.**

**SONIC: Yeah, well I’m the only one who’s walking away with it.**

We get a shot of the shard creature’s face. We can see it curious. It begins to reach up for the glowing emerald.

**SONIC (VOICE): Hey rockhead!**

The monster stops short and raises an eyebrow.

It turns and looks back at him.

We get a shot of Sonic looking as cool as can be as he points at the monster defiantly.

**SONIC: You’re not touching that Emerald.**

The monster looks back at Sonic and roars.

We get a behind view as Sonic runs up to the monster and homes in on it.

The creature swings its arm out at Sonic to bat him away.

It’s successful, but not without consequence. Part of its arm chips away when Sonic homes in to which it lets out another roar.

Sonic is thrown out of his ball form as he’s knocked back to Tails.

We return to the creature and it turns back to the altar. It reaches towards it with the cracked arm and we can notice both the shards on its body and the emerald start glowing brighter and brighter. 

The very moment it touches the emerald, an explosion rings out and knocks off the rest of its exposed arm. 

It lets out a loud roar and turns back to around to Sonic.

Sonic is being helped up by Tails at that moment and he groans at the sight of the monster as it takes a battle stance.

Once he’s up to his feet he sighs and dashes off to fight it.

-Vs. Shard Guardian 1- 

-Boss Start-

**SONIC: I don’t know what you are, but you’re not leaving with that Emerald.**

Shardian Roars

-Phase 2-

**TAILS: I keep trying to get a read on the thing, but it keeps scrambling my Miles Electric.**

**SONIC: Just like the Crab bot, think this thing is a robot too?**

**TAILS: No, that thing looks organic… it’s like it’s made entirely of… Chaos Shards! That’s it!**

-Phase 3-

**TAILS: I think that this thing is some sort of being made out of the Chaos Shards and that’s making it mess with my Miles Electric.**

**SONIC: Well, it’s gonna get fixed soon. I’m about to turn this guy to pebbles.**

-Level End-

**Cutscene 15  
** **** The Second Emerald   
**Setting:** Second Mine Emerald Altar  
**Time:** Night 2

The monster crumbles before them to which Sonic lets out a sigh of relief.

**SONIC (TIRED): Guess you were quick to crack under pressure!**

Tails let out a cheer as he flies over to him. He lands next to Sonic and gives him a fist bump.

**TAILS: Nice work, Sonic.**

**SONIC: Thanks, Tails!**

With that, Tails helps Sonic up again and they begin to walk up to the altar.

For a moment, they are silent before Tails opens up the conversation.

**TAILS (NERVOUS): Sonic… it happened again.**

**SONIC: What do you mean?**

**TAILS: The thing with the shards. Whatever that monster was, it looked like it was made of the stuff. The thing that happened when it touched the shards is the same as what happened when you fought that panda.**

**SONIC: Yeah, so the emeralds don’t agree with them? We’ve seen stuff like that before.**

**TAILS: Maybe so. But not like this. I feel that there’s far more at work here than that. Why would Eggman come here? What purpose do these shards have and what does all of this have to do with the Chaos Emeralds?**

By now they should’ve reached the top of the altar and would be in front of the pedestal holding the emerald.

**SONIC: I dunno Tails…**

Sonic grabs the emerald. 

**SONIC: But I think that we have the power to find out.**

He tightly grips the glowing emerald and it pulses with a comforting glow as the scene fades to black.

-Canyon level 1-

-Canyon Level 2-

**Cutscene 16  
** **** Late to the Party   
**Setting:** Entrance to the Third Mine  
**Time:** Early Afternoon 3

The scene opens up on Sonic running in and skidding to a halt in front of the entrance to the mine.

We then take to the skies and watch as Tails lands the Tornado nearby.

Sonic gives him a thumbs up as they walk inside and the scene fades to black. 

When it fades back in, the camera focuses on them as they walk in only for them both to let out gasps of shock.

**SONIC AND TAILS: Woah…**

We then get a look on the rest of the mine entrance and we see busted robot parts all over the place, claw marks on the walls and a few lifeless Chaos Shards strewn about on the ground.

Tails was the first to break out of the shock and began to survey the room with a hand to his chin in thought.

**TAILS: Man… this place looks like… like… well, like you were here.**

Sonic blinked at that but was able to break out of his stupor.

He then crosses over to Tails.

**SONIC: Hey, this is nothing like me. You can tell that that girl came in here with her claws and sliced up the place.**

At that moment, the scene shows a sort of artistic, almost eerie version of Echo slicing through an Eggpawn. A loud sword slashing sound is heard at that.

**SONIC: Now if it were me, I would’ve just dashed in like I always do and taken them out no problem.**

At that moment, a more cartoonish version of Sonic is shown boosting in and mowing over a pack of Eggpawns, making a bowling pin sound effect at the point of impact.

We return to Sonic who has his hands on his hips and grinning proudly at this.

**TAILS: That’s a little too easy. You should do something cool like run on walls and stuff like in an action movie?**

At that a gritty version of Sonic is shown doing all sorts of over the top and edgy moves on the same pack of Eggpawns.

We return to a smug Tails Tails to which Sonic gives him a playful grin.

**SONIC (laughing): Hey, I don’t tell you how to make your inventions.**

**TAILS: No. But you could start, what do you have in mind?**

Sonic has his hand raised, about to respond only to fall short at that. He thinks for a moment only for another grin to be thrown onto his face.

**SONIC: How about we both not try and do each other’s jobs and see where our friend is headed,‘ey Tails?**

Tails chuckles at that.

**TAILS: That sounds like a good idea, let’s go.**

With that, the two start off deeper into the cave.

-Mine level 3-

-Level Start-

**TAILS: Looks like the panda girl’s already been here.**

**SONIC: Eggman too. We better hurry up and catch them.**

-Checkpoint 1-

**TAILS: Looks like the destruction’s getting worse.**

**SONIC: Yeah, she really doesn’t like Eggman’s robots.**

**TAILS: Looks like something you two have in common.**

-Checkpoint 3-

**SONIC: I think… I think I feel an emerald nearby.**

**TAILS: Another one? Why are they down here?**

**SONIC: I dunno, but this reeks of egg.**

**Cutscene 17  
** ** Crashing the Party    
** **Setting:** Mine 3, Emerald Altar

The scene opens on Echo flipping out of the way of a strike from the miner robot.

We see her land and get a shot of her smirking and doing another floof flip again.

Eggman is seen fuming at this and he returns to the controls, causing the robot to surge forward and attack some more.

Echo dodges these attacks a few more times before going on the attack.

She does significant damage and the robot falls down so that Eggmobile is down on the ground and forces Eggman to be level with Echo. 

**EGGMAN: Again with these constant interruptions! Let me gather the Chaos Shards in peace! Your island will be fine.**

Echo scowls at him.

**ECHO: Yeah, right! You think that just because you have an army of machines to do your bidding, you can do what you want?**

Eggman grins. 

**EGGMAN: Well, that’s generally how it works isn’t it?**

Echo furrows her brow even further at this.

**ECHO: NO! I’m not letting you continue to hurt my home!**

Eggman sees this and turns to sympathy.

**EGGMAN (FEIGNED KINDNESS): Come now, child. The removal of these shards mean no harm to this island. As a man of science, I understand this ecosystem and I can assure you that this land will be fine without your shards.**

**ECHO: And I know you’re lying. These shards,**

As she says this next part, we scroll over some of the sparkling Chaos Shards above.

**ECHO: are just as much a part of this island as the plants and sand and the water around it. They’re more than just rocks or simple batteries for your useless machines, they are part of this island and keep her alive. I won’t let you hurt her any longer.**

With that, she grabs Eggman by the collar of his shirt to which the man lets out a yelp. Echo glares at him and raises a glowing rainbow hand.

**ECHO: You’re leaving this island now!**

**EGGMAN: No wait, please-**

At that moment, the familiar sound of two pairs of footsteps is heard, breaking Echo’s concentration and she looks away.

At that moment, we see Sonic and Tails running into the room. 

**EGGMAN AND ECHO: You two?!**

**SONIC (COCKY): You sound surprised.**

We go back to Echo and Eggman and Eggman takes the opportunity to take back to the controls and allow the massive machine to rise. With Echo still holding onto him. 

She struggles to hold on only to fall off.

She cries out as she falls only for Sonic to zoom in and catch her.

**SONIC: Gotcha.**

Echo gives him a harsh elbow to the stomach, causing him to let out a sharp gasp of pain and drop her.

She’s quick to get to her feet and glares at Sonic. 

**ECHO: Stay away from me.**

**SONIC: Aw, come on. I saved you! And besides, you look like you can use a hand.**

Tails flies next to Sonic looking concerned as well.

**ECHO: I’ll be fine. You two need to leave now and take that weird power you have far, far away from here.**

**EGGMAN: None of you will be leaving here today!**

The three of them turn back to Eggman. They all glare at him and get into battle ready stances.

**EGGMAN: You three will be buried in these mines with the shards you have sworn to protect by the hands of my new creation, the (insert name of miner boss).**

**ECHO: Stay out of my way!**

With that, she rushes off to fight the miner bot.

**SONIC: Oh, there’s no way I’m staying out of this one!**

Sonic runs off and with that, we begin the boss fight.

-Vs. Miner Bot-

-Boss intro-

**EGGMAN: A mine is a terrible thing to waste, so why don’t we make this one your tomb?**

Boss does the opening pose.

-Phase 1-

**ECHO: Last I checked, you dug out these mines. You made your bed so now you’re gonna lay in it!**

**SONIC: Oh burn! Take that Eggman!**

**ECHO: Did I ask for you to talk?**

**SONIC: Come on, I can’t leave a great roast hanging like that.**

**EGGMAN: Bahaha, your bickering will be the end of you!**

-Phase 2-

**EGGMAN: Why won’t you two be destroyed?**

**ECHO: Well, I don’t know about this idiot, but I can handle myself just fine.**

**SONIC: Hey! This idiot can hear you and can fight just as well!**

-Pause-

**SONIC: That came out wrong…**

**ECHO AND EGGMAN: Idiot.**

-Phase 3-

**SONIC: Sonic says stay down!**

**ECHO: Clearly your attention span is as quick as your feet because he’s up again.**

Eggman laughs.

**SONIC: Sonic says if you’re getting harassed by a panda on a mysterious island, that’s no good.**

-End-

**EGGMAN: I’ll be back!**

**Cutscene 18  
** ** A New Alliance   
** **Setting:** Mine 3, Emerald Altar

**SONIC: Okay, that was awesome! When the two of us work together, we’re unstoppable! They should call us Legs ‘n Claws or maybe-**

**ECHO: SHUT UP!**

**SONIC: Ouch. Who died?**

**ECHO: You, if you don’t leave this island!**

**SONIC: Oh, come on! I just helped you take down Eggman! You’re still gonna try and kick me off your island again?!**

**ECHO: YEAH!**

She then starts poking him in the chest.

**ECHO:** **_You_ ** **have been running around my island, making a mess of everything!** **_You_ ** **are the one disrupting the shards’ power and hurting this island! And** **_you_ ** **are the one keeping me from doing my job and keeping idiot trespassers off my island like the fat one that just got away!**

She glares at him for a moment before looking down at her hand still poking his chest and quickly draws it back. 

She looks worriedly down at it.

Sonic raises an eyeridge at this before she takes notice and she snaps back at him.

**ECHO: Just get out!**

At that moment they hear the sound of Tails’ flying and both look to see him landing, the emerald in hand.

He first crosses over to Sonic and hands him the emerald which he tucks away.

Echo is still looking hostile.

Tails then begins to approach her.

**TAILS (PLEADING): Please understand. Sonic and I mean both you and your island no harm. We only came here chasing Eggman.**

**SONIC: Yeah, he’s the reason we’re here in the first place.**

**ECHO: If you really didn’t mean to hurt me or the island, then you should’ve left when I told you to. I have everything under control.**

**SONIC: Right, cuz the robots crawling around and the shards being collected tells me that everything is a-ok.**

She glares at hima again.

**SONIC: Sorry, but if Eggman’s got this place in his sights for any reason, then it is very much our problem.**

**TAILS: Sonic is right. We can’t allow Eggman to hurt this place anymore than he already has.**

**SONIC: And nothing you can say is gonna stop us.**

**TAILS(PLEADING): So please. Let us help you…**

Echo looks at them and is still scowling. You can see her open her mouth to decline for a moment.

But then we get a shot of Tails’ face, you can see him silently pleading with her a bit.

She sighs.

**ECHO: No matter what I say you’re not gonna leave are you?**

**SONIC (GRIN): Nope.**

**ECHO (SIGH): Fine… But it’s my island. So we do things my way.**

**TAILS: Of course.**

**SONIC: Fine by me.**

She nods. 

**SONIC: I’m Sonic by the way. Sonic, the Hedgehog.**

Very animatedly, he offers his hand to her.

**TAILS: Tails.**

We get a shot back to Echo who tentatively looks down at Sonic’s hand for a moment.

Slowly she reaches it out to which Sonic eagerly shakes it.

**ECHO (LOOKING AWAY): Echo.**

**SONIC: Well, an adventure on an island trying to stop Eggman. "It'll be just like old times! Sonic, Tails and Knuck- er... Ech... o... YEAH!"**

Tails rubs the back of his head and chuckles a bit. With that, the scene fades to black. 

-Undecided fourth location-

**Cutscene 19  
** ** Echo’s Decision   
** **Setting:** Undecided Third Location, Entrance to Fourth Mine

Sonic, Tails and Echo are walking through wherever.

**SONIC Hope you don’t get lost on your own island, Echo!**

Echo facepalms.

**ECHO: I** **_really_ ** **don’t like you.**

With that, Echo goes into the mine. 

**SONIC: It wasn’t that bad… right, Tails?**

Tails awkwardly chuckles but doesn’t answer and continues after her.

The scene returns to Sonic who sighs and finally enters the mine as well.

With that, the scene fades to black.

-Mine 4-

  
  


-Level Start-

**ECHO: Gotta get to the bottom of the mine so that we can catch Eggman and you guys can take him far, far away from here.**

**TAILS: We’re not even sure if he’s down in this mine.**

**SONIC: Maybe not. But I can feel an emerald down there, so at least we can bag one of those even if he’s not.**

-Checkpoint 1-

**SONIC: Man, there are so many of these shards here.**

**ECHO (WISTFUL): Heh, yeah. Glad that this part of the island still has them, would hate if Eggman**

  
  


**Cutscene 20  
** **** “You’re Not Very Good at Your Job”   
**Setting:** Mine 4, Emerald Altar  
**Time:** Evening 3

The scene opens up on a group of Egg Pawns gathering Chaos Shards.

They appear to be beeping and pointing at random things as if giving each other orders as well.

Suddenly, Sonic boosts into a few of them and they explode.

The bots jump at that, looking around to see what had happened.

Next, Tails comes through with a spindash and takes out a few of them.

A few are left. Two of them hug each other, shaking in fear while another group begins to run away. 

Next, Echo comes in and takes out the rest with a slash, leaving a rainbow trail behind her.

Nothing is left but the packs of shards that they were carrying. 

With this, the scene zooms out so that we get an aerial view of the same scene and see Cubot and Orbot on an observation deck.

Cubot cries out at that.

**ORBOT (GASP, HAND OVER MOUTH): Oh my…**

**CUBOT (SPOOKED): Man, they never make it any easier to watch that! Can’t they just let us bots live in peace.**

**ORBOT (SHAKING HIS HEAD): Unfortunately not. Just be glad that we were not on the receiving end of it. We better sound the alarm though. They’ll be approaching the altar soon and I don’t think Doctor Eggman is ready for them yet.**

**CUBOT: Right.**

With that, Orbot slams a large red button on the wall next to him and the alarm starts blaring. 

-Fade-

The scene opens on a side view of Eggman hunched over the Emerald Altar, his face full of concentration as he carefully sets one of the Emeralds inside with a comically large pair of tweezers.

Suddenly the alarm blares, surprising him and causing him to fall over, the emerald clutters to the floor along with tweezers. 

He quickly scoops himself off the ground and grabs the emerald, quickly dumping it in the altar.

He then turns on his tail and quickly runs down the stairs and to his Eggmobile below.

While running, he clicks one of the buttons on his jacket so that it glows red and the sound of static lets out.

**EGGMAN (QUICKLY): I need an** **_insert clever code for undecided boss bot here_ ** **stat! If the alarm went off then Sonic is sure to be here soon.**

**ORBOT AND CUBOT (VOICES/SLIGHT RADIO DISTORTION): Right away boss!**

With that, Eggman punches the button again so that it stops glowing red.

He reaches the pod and quickly hops inside.

With the press of a few buttons, it rises into the air.

With that, he quickly dusts off his coat and furls his moustache a bit before being satisfied and taking on an intimidating pose.

And just in time, because Sonic, Tails and Echo run in at that very moment. 

**EGGMAN: Well… well… well… if it isn’t the pair of flea bitten mongrels?**

**SONIC: Heh, well if it isn’t the man in the tin can? Did the wizard give you a heart yet?**

**EGGMAN: No. But I’ll be sure to make a call when he gets you a brain.**

**ECHO: Enough of this!**

She takes a fighting stance, rainbow claws at the ready.

**ECHO: You need to leave right now!**

**EGGMAN: So the duo has a guest? Echo the Panda! To what do we owe this displeasure?**

**ECHO: I don’t have to answer to you!**

**EGGMAN: When you’re working with that annoying hedgehog you do. Speaking of, it’s nice to see you working with trespassers. Didn’t think you’d be so quick to go against your word…**

He puts a hand to his chin in thought and grins.

**EGGMAN: You’re not very good at your job are you?**

Echo grits her teeth in frustration and glares at Eggman once again.

Eggman grins at this.

Tails steps forward.

**TAILS: Eggman, you need to leave this island and put all the Chaos Shards back right now!**

**EGGMAN: And why would I do that? These shards are far more powerful than I could have ever imagined!**

**ECHO: Because I said so.**

**TAILS: Because you’re hurting this island!**

**SONIC: Because you’re outnumbered!**

Sonic then gestures around them.

**SONIC: Look around, Eggman. All you’ve got is your Eggmobile and I know it can’t handle all of us going at it at once. So face it, you’ve lost.**

**EGGMAN (SMIRK): You really think so…?**

The three of them take battle stances.

**SONIC: I know so.**

At that moment, the boss breaks through one of the cave walls. It positions itself so that Eggman can fly inside.

With that, the boss does a pose.

**EGGMAN: As usual, you were mistaken, my azurian nemesis. But don’t worry. This will be the last time.**

Sonic grits his teeth at that.

We then get a shot of them in their battle ready stances as the boss looms overhead.

-Boss fight-

  
  


**Cutscene 21  
** ** Burning Opposition   
** **Setting:** Mine 4, Emerald Altar

**SONIC: And stay out ya rotten Egg!**

**ECHO: You’ll leave my island if you know what’s good for you.**

**TAILS: YEAH STAY OUT EGGMAN!**

Sonic and Tails high five each other and Echo can’t help but smile herself.

Tails sees this and offers her a high five as well, which she happily returns.

Sonic grins and approaches her.

**SONIC: Aw yeah! Up top, Echo! You were awesome!**

For a moment, she glances at his hand but begrudgingly offers her own hand.

Sonic grins and slaps it to which she flinches. She looks at her hand a little surprisedly. 

**ECHO (LIGHT, AIRY): Huh?**

**TAILS: Is something wrong?**

**ECHO (DENIAL, SHAKING HER HEAD): No. I’m sorry. Let’s get that Chaos Emerald, was it?**

**TAILS (NOD): Yeah.**

Echo jogs ahead of them towards the altar.

Sonic and Tails both give each other looks of confusion.

They shrug it off and follow after her.

We get a maybe few second shot of them going on the stairs, Sonic and Tails walking together and Echo jogging and closer to the top.

We return to Echo as she approaches the altar.

She stops and slowly reaches for it, you can see slight nervousness on her face. 

We get shots of both her hand and the emerald. An ominous mood is set.

**SONIC (VOICE): What are you waiting for?**

We first see her hand rear back a bit.

The scene returns to Echo who now has Sonic and Tails, who are looking at her expectantly. 

**ECHO: Right.**

She then reaches for the emerald again, this time normally.

As soon as she touches it, she immediately draws her hand back. We can see the emerald slightly glow along with a trail of invertedly colored smoke coming off of her hand. 

Sonic and Tails both gasp.

**ECHO: OW!**

**SONIC: What the heck? I’ve never seen it do that before.**

Sonic then reaches for it himself. 

**TAILS: Sonic, wait!**

But he doesn’t listen and grab the emerald.

He squeezes it and it lets out a light glow.

He then casually tosses it up into the air.

**SONIC: It’s just fine.**

He tries to hand it to Echo. 

**ECHO (PANIC, QUICKLY SHAKING HEAD): NO!**

She catches herself.

**ECHO (NERVOUS/CONCIOUS): I mean… No. No thank you.**

Sonic nods and hands it to Tails.

Tails looks at the emerald and puts his hand to his chin in thought.

**TAILS: Hmmm…**

Fade to black.

-Level ending on the beach- 

**Cutscene 22  
** **** Eggman Over Yonder   
**Setting:** Beach  
**Time:** Morning 4

The scene opens up on Sonic, Tails and Echo running on the beach and towards the screen.

We get a behind view of them as they skid to a halt.

Sonic points out on the water.

**SONIC: Look!**

Tails and Echo look in the direction he points.

The camera then goes out on the water. 

There, we see a small fleet of Eggman themed pirate ships. They carry Chaos Shards on large metal sheets behind them.

**TAILS: Really, pirates? Talk about original.**

**ECHO: They’re carrying Chaos Shards on those boats. We can’t let them get off the island!**

**SONIC: Couldn’t agree more. Come on guys, let’s make ‘em walk the plank.**

-Pirate Ship Level on the Water-

**Cutscene 23  
** ** Rockin’ the Boat All Over Again   
** **Setting:** Main Pirate Ship

The scene opens on Sonic running along the deck of one of the ships. Something upbeat and “piratey” playing in the background.

At that moment, a pack of pirate themed Eggpawns would run out, each of them brandishing swords.

Sonic would grin at that before he’d step it up and the boost aura would appear around him.

He rams into the Egg Pawns and sends their parts flying in a beautiful explosion.

We get a few more seconds of a back view of him running off.

We then take to the skies and see Tails flying the Tornado with Echo standing on top of it like Sonic would.

With a smile, she gives Tails a two finger salute before getting into position and hopping off.

We follow her as she falls and she lands in a crouch on top of the last of the piles of shards being hauled off behind the boat.

She then does a backflip off the pile and lands on top of the chain connecting the metal to the boat.

Viciously, she raises a claw into the air and makes a slash that slices the chain in half. The remaining chain slacks against the boat.

She holds onto the chain and uses that to swing off and onto the boat.

When she lands on the main deck, she gets surrounded by Egg Pawns.

She smirks, does another floof flip and has her claws at the ready.

The camera then goes to a robotic pirate captain who is very roughly steering the ship.

At that moment, Sonic slides in.

**SONIC: Hey, Cap. Do you mind turning this ship around, I think I left my luggage back on the island.**

The captain stops steering and turns to Sonic, brandishing two swords.

It charges Sonic, wildly swinging its blades to which he easily dodges.

After a few swings, Sonic kicks one of the hands causing the hand to break off and the sword to be thrown up into the air. 

The robot is surprised and looks around for its sword.

Sonic pretends to look confused as well and tries to look for the sword, putting one hand over his eyes as if he were searching for it.

After a moment of this, he smirks and points up in the air to which the robot looks up.

When it does, Sonic jumps up and snatches the sword out of the air.

He lands across from the bot and turns around to face it.

The scene returns to Echo who is fighting the Egg Pawns. 

She opens with a twirl, her claws alight and tearing into the Egg Pawns around her.

She stops on a dime and lunges towards another Egg Pawn. Its knocked off its feet and she lands on top of it. 

She punches it in the stomach only to rip out the Chaos Shard powering it, causing it to sputter a bit before finally powering down.

She clutches the shard, glowing a rainbow hue for a moment before she smiles, tossing the now colorless crystal aside and does a backflip off of the robot.

She lands and dodges a few sword swipes before tearing into a few more.

We end off the Echo portion with her running at another group of Egg Pawns.

We return to Sonic who has a cocky grin on his face. He lazily twirls the sword around on his finger.

**SONIC: Y’know, this isn’t my first sword fight.**

The captain bot narrows its eyes.

Sonic stops twirling the blade and grabs it. He now eyes it curiously. 

**SONIC: Of course, my sword was much better than this one. Somebody outta tell Eggman to make some better looking swords, these are just sad.**

At that, the captain bot came charging at him.

On the first strike, Sonic stands firm and gives off a smirk while the robot glares at him.

With that, it tries to take more swings to which Sonic easily blocks and parries each and every blow. 

Quickly, Sonic turns away from the captain bot while still blocking and even yawns.

**SONIC (LAZILY): Man, I had much better sword fights back then too. This is just sad.**

Finally turning back to the robot, he swings down hard on the robot’s next swing causing the blade to clatter to the ground.

The robot looks surprisedly down at the sword.

Sonic winks at the robot.

**SONIC: Don’t blink.**

Sonic rushes forward with his sword at his side.

The robot is sliced in half and explodes.

**SONIC: Guess you should’ve walked the plank.**

He gets up and puts a hand to his hip.

At that moment, tremors ring out through the ship.

Sonic grabs hold of the wall to steady himself. 

We get a shot of Echo on the main deck, surrounded by busted robot parts. The ship shakes and she spreads her arms out to try and keep balanced.

Sonic then runs over to her. 

**SONIC: We best be shovin’ off. Ey, Echo?**

The two begin running towards the opposite end of the deck.

**ECHO (ANNOYED): If that means get the heck off this ship? Then yeah. And stop talking like that!**

Sonic laughs at this as they reach the opposite end of the ship.

We then get a back view of them as they dive off.

We keep the camera there so that we see the Tornado rise up and fly away with them on top of it.

With that, we get an aerial view as we watch the trio fly away from the sinking ship.

-Crossfade-

**TAILS: So where to now?**

**ECHO: There are caves that lead out into the island’s underground nearby. Eggman could’ve set up a mine there.**

**SONIC: Are you sure?**

**ECHO: With how many shards there are in there, I’m sure.**

**SONIC: Alright, let’s go!**

The Tornado veers down and towards the screen and we fade to black.

-Sea cave & Mine Level-

**Cutscene 24  
** ** Protect the Island   
** **Setting:** Mine 5, Emerald Altar

The scene opens up on Eggman in his Eggmobile looking at some sort of electronic clipboard.

It currently shows a diagram of the Chaos Shards with random listings on it.

He smiles to himself.

**EGGMAN (SNICKER, INTERNAL): Everything is falling into place. Sonic truly believes that he’s saving the island and has stopped me from collecting more shards…**

He swipes and we see what looks like some sort of floating platform leave one side of the island while we see the Pirate Ships. Quickly, they’re crossed off while the other one has a happy Eggman logo. 

**EGGMAN (INTERNAL): With four emeralds in his possession, he only falls deeper and deeper into my plans.**

Another swipe and the screen shows the Chaos Emeralds hovering around a diagram of Sonic.

**EGGMAN (INTERNAL): The final stage is almost set. In just a few moments, he’ll come in boasting about how he’s saving the day yet again.**

It turns to the island itself.

We get a shot of Eggman beaming.

**EGGMAN (INTERNAL): I can’t wait to see the look on his face when it all comes together.**

For a quick moment, on the screen we see an explosion. But only for a brief moment, so fast that only those paying the most attention will notice. 

We hear the sound of footsteps and immediately Eggman looks up and puts the clipboard away. 

We then get a behind view of the three of them as they enter the altar.

**EGGMAN: Just when I thought you were out of my hair, you return to me yet again.**

**SONIC: You know I can never leave ‘ya hangin’ Eggman.**

**EGGMAN: So I suppose you’re here to collect the Chaos Emerald?**

**SONIC: You know it.**

**EGGMAN: And you’re here to make some pathetic attempt to get me off the island?**

**ECHO (DEADPAN): Please leave.**

**EGGMAN: Well neither of those things are happening. I’m ending this right here, right now.**

With that, everyone takes a battle stance.

This lasts for a beat or two before a loud roar to ring out.

All of them look around confusedly only for loud footsteps to sound behind them.

The trio turns around only to give looks of shcok.

They quickly dive in separate directions and we finally see one of the shard guardians barrel past them.

**SONIC: Another one?!**

**EGGMAN: What the heck is that thing?**

**TAILS: Echo?**

**ECHO: I’ve never seen anything like it before. But its energy… It’s the same as the shards!**

**SONIC: So… That thing is on your side?**

**ECHO: I guess?**

At that moment, we see the creature try and go for the Chaos Emerald. 

We return to an annoyed Eggman.

**EGGMAN: Oh no you don’t…**

He flies over to it.

**EGGMAN: Hey! Shards for brains! Don’t you dare touch that Emerald!**

The shard guardian turns back to him.

With a roar, it swings at Eggman. 

He manages to dodge it. 

**ECHO: Yeah, get him!**

The shard beast tries to swat Eggman out of the air a few more times.

**EGGMAN: Okay, this thing is your problem. I’m out of here.**

Eggman flies off. 

Sonic gives the shard monster a thumbs up.

**SONIC: Nice job, big guy.**

It responds with a roar as it attempts to swipe at him too.

**SONIC: Hey, come on! I’m with her!**

Sonic points at Echo and it just tries to swat at him again.

**SONIC: Echo, talk to your pet monster!**

**ECHO: What do you want me to do? I don’t even know what this thing is!**

**SONIC: It has your energy! Do something!**

**ECHO: There’s only one way to handle this and you know what that is.**

**SONIC: That, I can do.**

With that, they both face the monster and we fade to black.

-Vs. Shard Guardian II- 

  
  
  
  
  


**Cutscene 25  
** ** Just Like Him   
** **Setting:** Mine 5, Emerald Altar

The scene opens on the trio walking down the steps of the altar. Sonic has an emerald in hand. 

**SONIC: Another emerald down!**

**TAILS: At this rate, Eggman will be out of here in no time. He doesn’t have much island left to cover, right?**

**ECHO: Not really.**

**SONIC: So after Eggman’s gone, me and Tails will be headed out of here like we promised.**

**TAILS: No more trespassing. We’ll be out of your hair for good.**

**ECHO: Good. Then the shards will finally be safe and-**

Echo stops short. 

**ECHO (SADLY): And… I’ll be all alone again.**

Echo frowns at this, looking down at her feet as they continue to walk down the steps.

Sonic and Tails give each other sad looks as well. 

**TAILS: You could always come with us. That way you wouldn’t be alone anymore, and maybe you could meet even more people.**

**SONIC (HAPPY): Yeah! There’s a great big world to explore and you deserve to see it.**

**TAILS: Yeah and Sonic’s seen all of it. You couldn’t have a better tour guide!**

Echo lightly smiles at that, but then frowns. She shakes her head.

**ECHO: No, this island needs protecting and I’m the only one who can do that.**

Tails frowns at this.

Sonic sadly chuckles.

**SONIC: Just like Knuckles…**

Both of them turn to him to which he closes his eyes and shakes his head.

**ECHO: Who is that?**

**SONIC: A friend of ours. He’s just like you actually. He has an island of his own up in the sky he spends his entire life sitting around, watching this big old rock all day.**

Echo nods.

**SONIC: But you know what? He does it because not only is it his home, but it’s important to the world too. I’m still not sure what’s up with them, but these shards are important and it’s your job to protect them; just like it’s my job to stop Eggman. I could never take that from you like I can’t take that from Knux.**

Echo smiles at this and nods.

**SONIC: Echo… Knuckles never talks about it but I know this sort of thing can get lonely. It’s hard. That’s why Tails and I visit him whenever we can. If we can visit Knuckles again and again, then we can add you to the list. We’ll always keep stopping by for you.**

**TAILS: Yeah, we’ll stop by all the time!**

With that, they arrive at the elevator. 

Echo steps inside first, but stops. 

**ECHO (QUIETLY): Thank you…**

Sonic smiles and nods. 

With that, he and Tails step inside. 

**SONIC: Ready for the next level?**

With that, he clicks the up button and the scene fades to black.

-Temple/Factory Level-

**Cutscene 26  
** **** Her Home   
**Setting:** Temple Factory  
**Time:** Evening 4

The scene opens on the group in some sort of large room where we can see both aspects of the temple and the factory.

We can hear conveyor belts and stuff active around the factory. 

Echo is ahead of Sonic and Tails, brushing her hand against the temple wall. 

She sadly looks around at all the room taking it all in.

She furrows her brow, shakes her head and lets out a sigh.

**ECHO: This isn’t right…**

Sonic and Tails look at her.

**ECHO: The more time Eggman spends on my island, the more he ruins this place by taking the shards and replacing it with all of his machines.**

Sonic closes his eyes and nods.

**SONIC: I know what you mean… For as long as I can remember, Eggman has been coming and wrecking beautiful places like this.**

**TAILS: It’s so sad… Eggman is such a brilliant man. But his disregard for our planet like this… it’s just…**

Tails sighs and sadly looks down to which Sonic pats him on the back. 

Echo just closes her eyes and clenches her fist. 

**ECHO: When I see him again, I’m going to make him pay for what he’s done to my home.**

She slams her fist against the wall, a puff of rainbow smoke escaping underneath.

The scene then zooms out on them as Sonic and Tails look worriedly at each other and we only hear the sounds of the machinery for a few moments before we fade to black. 

-Temple Factory Level 2-

**Cutscene 27  
** **The Master Plan?  
** **Setting:** Temple Factory Mother Computer  
**Time:** Night 4

The scene opens on a first person view of someone walking through one of the temple halls which is lined with all kinds of massive wires.

Once they get to the end of the hall, the scene would then open up on a large temple room with a large tree in the center. A screen is built into the center of the trunk with a small keyboard underneath and wires are strewn out along the floor, on the walls and all, moonlight shines down from the open roof of the room. 

After a moment, we get out of first person and go to a round view of Sonic, Tails and Echo walking in.

Sonic looks amazed as he looks up and around at everything, Tails is thinking, Echo wears a scowl on her face. 

Tails then points to the tree in the center of the room.

**TAILS: Look, a computer!**

Tails runs over to it before being shortly followed by Sonic. Echo’s scowl grows as she approaches, but still follows them. 

When they arrive, we get a view of Tails getting to the keyboard with Sonic and Tails behind him. 

The computer switches on and has the Eggman logo on it. He types something in only for a lock to come up on the screen.

Tails frowns and Sonic and Echo look at him expectantly. 

**TAILS: Hold on a sec. I got this.**

With that, Tails gets to work, a look of determination on his face and begins rapidly typing on the keyboard.

Echo stares at him for a moment before she gets a tap on the shoulder.

She breaks her concentration and looks to see Sonic.

**SONIC: He’ll be a little while. Why don’t you tell me a bit about this place?**

Echo looks between Tails and Sonic for a moment before she nods. They both turn away from him.

**ECHO: I live here. This temple is my home, or at least the closest thing I have to one.**

Sonic nods. 

**ECHO: I’m usually all over the island, but this is the place that I come back to the most and to see that Eggman turned this place into one of his factories… It just hurts you know?**

Sonic nods.

**SONIC: I know what you mean.**

Echo just shakes her head.

**ECHO: Ever since I was a little girl, I’d come into this very room, climb that tree and look up at the stars. So many nights, a lifetime of memories and all of it ruined because of all of this. I hate him, Sonic. How could anyone have such a disregard for others and the world around them?**

She looks at him, a mix of emotions splayed onto her face, confusion, fear, loss, etc.

Sonic sighs and rubs the back of his head.

**SONIC: Honestly, I don’t know. Eggman’s somethin’ else. He wants what’s best for him and that’s that. There are some bad people out there who won’t do what’s right. I’m sorry you had to have Eggman try to take everything from you to find that out.**

Echo sighs, closes her eyes and shakes her head.

**SONIC: But even then, Eggman may have ruined this place but that doesn’t mean he’ll ever ruin the memories that you have of it. That lifetime that you’ve had is only gonna be taken from you unless you let him and you can never let that happen, Echo. Do you understand?**

Echo looks up at him, sadly.

We then get a first person view from Echo and we see Sonic standing before her and all the wires and stuff. 

Suddenly, there’s a quick flash of light. 

We have an almost musty looking view of the room as it was, clean with the temple walls all around, the moonlight shining down and the tree as it once was with roots taking the place where the wires were.

The scene then moves up and we see a younger Echo sitting amidst the highest branches and looking up into the stars with wide, curious eyes. 

The scene flashes again.

We return to Echo’s face.

She closes her eyes and lets out a small smile. 

**ECHO (SLOW NOD): I do.**

Sonic nods and pats her on the shoulder. 

Echo opens her eyes and looks at the hand with suspicion for a moment.

Just as she’s about to open her mouth to say something, we hear some sort of verification noise in the background.

We get a shot of Tails who cheers as a smiling Eggman face is shown on the screen against a green background.

**TAILS: YES!**

Sonic and Echo look at him and walk back over to where they were behind him.

Sonic puts a hand on his hip and smiles. 

**SONIC: Great work, Tails.**

**ECHO: Nice one.**

Tails rubs the back of his head. 

**TAILS (CHUCKLE): It was nothing. Now, let’s see what Eggman’s hiding.**

Tails begins doing some more rapid typing on the computer.

We get a view of the screen and see lines and lines of code running down the screen with Sonic and Echo looking up at it.

At that, a picture of the island is shown along with a few random screenshots of Shard Deposits that had been previously visited in the game.

**TAILS:** **_Insert name of Island!_ ** **What an extraordinary discovery!**

Tails’ voice then transitions to a voice over of Eggman. 

**EGGMAN (VOICE OVER): Every single day, our world becomes even bigger and bigger with even more uncharted lands! From southside, to Angel, from Station Square to Seaside Hill, our world is constantly expanding!**

The island disappears and the pictures of the deposits are shown in its place. A set of schematics of a cluster of Chaos Shards pops up next to it.

**EGGMAN (VOICE OVER): But the greatest discovery of all had to be these strange stones with incredible power.**

The images of the shard deposits are then replaced with that of a schematic of a chaos Emerald. 

**EGGMAN (VOICE OVER): At first, I had thought that their power was similar to that of the Chaos Emeralds. But that couldn’t have been further from the truth.**

Little notes come up between them. 

**EGGMAN (VOICE OVER): It appears that these shards operate on the exact opposite frequency as the emeralds. Any and all other possible readings came up with the same results. Readings on field intensity, resistance, you name it, the exact opposite power! With such power, I thought I had hit the motherload. With only a few shards, I would have the power to take the world.**

The scene then changed to remove the little notes on the shard and the emerald and instead showed two bars next to them. The one next to the Emerald quickly filled up while the one next to the Chaos Shard only went up a little.

**EGGMAN (VOICE OVER): I quickly discovered that the shards, despite their great power are very limited in amount. A single shard can hold perhaps, a mere hundredth of the power of the Chaos Emeralds, no good at all!**

The diagram of the shards and the emeralds disappears. In it images of Eggman surveying shards and all take their place before encounters with Echo are shown. 

**EGGMAN (VOICE OVER): It is clear now more study will have to go into my plans. But as to make matters worse, someone seems to inhabit the island. She calls herself, Echo the Panda.**

More pictures of Eggman’s first encounter with Echo are shown, specifically the ones of her using her powers.

**EGGMAN (VOICE OVER): It appears she has the unique ability to absorb the shards’ power and use them, much like a usual Chaos sensitive being would be with the emeralds. How curious…**

With that, it finally shows art of a triumphant Eggman evilly laughing with a set of minecars strolling along the bottom filled with shards.

**EGGMAN (VOICE OVER): I understand now, I need to collect as many of the shards as possible in order to carry out my master plan. I will return with a new fleet and then-**

Immediately the screen turns to static and, a large red Eggman logo overlaying everything.

The trio’s eyes widen in shock.

**TAILS: NO!**

He quickly tries to starts typing at the screen.

**SONIC: Tails?**

**ECHO: What’s going on?!**

**TAILS (FRANTIC): Eggman’s hacked into this computer correctly, he’s trying to get delete all the information!**

**SONIC: Wow, he really doesn’t want us to know what his plan is.**

**ECHO: Is there anything you can do to stop it?**

**TAILS: I’m trying!**

We get a shot of Tails frantically typing on the keyboard with the screen looming dangerously overhead.

On the screen, amongst the static, we can see it fluctuating between shots of the island, Echo, an explosion, the emeralds, a volcano, the Master Shard and Super Sonic.

Finally, the computer turns to static with the Eggman logo appearing over it.

**EGGMAN (VOICE/MOCKING): Better luck next time, fox boy.**

Tails angrily slams a fist against the keyboard.

**TAILS (ANGRY): Darn it!**

With that, the computer snaps off leaving Sonic and Echo stunned at what just happened.

He hangs his head over the keyboard in shame.

Sonic and Echo look at each other for a moment and go to his side.

Sonic puts a hand on Tails’ back and rubs it comfortingly.

**SONIC: Hey, it’s okay, Tails. You did your best.**

**ECHO: Yeah, we couldn’t have known that Eggman would do that.**

Tails lifts his head up. 

**TAILS: Yeah, but I lost! To Eggman of all people!**

**SONIC: There will be plenty of time to get him back later. You did what you could and we learned a lot thanks to you getting in in the first place.**

Tails smiles.

Echo and Sonic smile too. 

With that, Tails gets up and joins them.

**SONIC: Come on guys, let’s go track down Eggman and save the island!**

With that, the three run off. 

-Shardless Valley Act 1, maybe 2?-

**Cutscene 28  
** **** You’ll Pay   
**Setting:** Shardless Valley  
**Time:** Afternoon 5

The scene opens on Eggman with a bunch of robots with packs of shards on their backs. The Eggmobile is on the ground somewhere behind him.

Cubot and Orbot come flying in holding electronic clipboards.

**EGGMAN: Cubot, Orbot. Status report.**

**  
** **ORBOT: Of course, sir. All the shards have been taken from both the surface of this section of the island and underground. They are all currently being transported to our carriers off the island.**

**EGGMAN: Excellent. We should be ready to carry out the final phase of the plan soon.**

With a grin, Eggman begins walking back to the Eggmobile.

Orbot is quick to follow after him.

Cubot starts to, but he stops taking a look around at things. We get shots of the barren wasteland.

We get a shot of Cubot’s eyes lowering a bit in a sort of frown.

**CUBOT: Hey… boss?**

Eggman, who is now in his pod looks down at the robot.

**EGGMAN: What is it?**

**CUBOT: Wha- what’s gonna happen when we take all the shards from the island?**

**EGGMAN: We move onto the next phase of the plan on the mainland.**

**CUBOT: Well… yeah… but what about the island?**

**EGGMAN: That is none of our concern. The most important thing is that we take what we want and leave.**

**CUBOT: But what about-**

**EGGMAN (threatening): What about, what?**

Cubot hangs his head in shame.

**CUBOT (SAD): Nothing.**

Orbot flies over and puts his hands on his shoulders. He then looks over to Eggman.

**ORBOT: You must excuse him, sir. He just needs to get his batteries checked.**

Cubot is about to say something but Orbot looks at him.

**CUBOT (AWKWARD): Er… yeah, that’s it. Hahaha.**

Eggman narrows his eyes at them for a moment before he shrugs it off.

**EGGMAN: Very well. Come, we have much to do.**

With that, the Eggmobile begins to fly off.

**SONIC (VOICE): HEY!**

The Eggmobile stops dead in its tracks. 

It turns and Eggman’s face falls to see the trio standing before him.

**SONIC: We’ve been looking all over for you, Eggman!**

**EGGMAN (INNOCENT): Me? What for? I haven’t done anything wrong at all.**

**ECHO: You stepped foot on my land and that was mistake number one. But this?**

She gestures to the dead land around them.

**ECHO: And what you did to my temple are unacceptable and you’re gonna pay.**

**TAILS: We’re taking you out right here and right now!**

Eggman grins at this, the scene zooms in on his face and we jump into the boss battle. 

-Boss Battle-

**Cutscene 29  
** ** Sonic Underground   
** **Setting:** Shardless Valley

The scene opens on the trio facing Eggman’s nearly downed boss. 

**SONIC: Alright, I’ve got this!**

Sonic begins to run towards Eggman only for tremors to quickly ring out and make him to lose his footing a bit.

The tremors stop and he races off towards Eggman again.

**TAILS: Sonic wait!**

Sonic jumps up into the air and tries to home in on Eggman only to be swatted out of the air.

When he lands on the ground, even larger tremors ring out and with that, the ground begins breaking apart.

Eggman looks alarmed and disconnects the pod from the boss, staying airborne.

Sonic groans, having trouble getting up as the ground shakes around him. 

**ECHO: Sonic!**

She starts to run after him.

We get a shot of a hand gripping one of her arms and stopping her dead in her tracks.

We get a shot of Echo looking back at Tails.

He shakes his head, giving her a worried look.

The look falls as the ground shakes again. 

Echo falls into Tails and he catches her.

Quickly, he starts flying, grabbing onto Echo’s hands and carrying her through the air as the ground breaks apart. 

We return to Sonic who is now trying to find his balance as the ground shakes around him, we can see pieces of the ground fall apart all around him. 

We get back to Tails who is now carrying Echo through the air.

**TAILS AND ECHO: SONIC!**

Sonic looks over to them.

Shakily, he gets enough footing to try and run towards them. 

He hops over falling rock, tries desperately to keep his footing.

Echo reaches out for him while he’s running.

Eggman sees this and furrows his brow.

**EGGMAN: Oh no you don’t.**

He fires lasers down at Sonic so now he’s dodging lasers along with the crumbling land. 

Just as he’s about to make it to Tails and Echo, Eggman fires a beam between them. 

This causes him to backpedal a bit.

At that, we get a shot of Sonic’s feet as the ground underneath him crumbles.

We get a shot of Sonic’s face as the ground turns from one of determination to one of shock as we watch him fall down the screen. 

**TAILS AND ECHO: SOOOONIC!**

We get a shot of Sonic screaming as he falls into the darkness below. 

  
  


**Cutscene 30  
** ** Into the Mines   
** **Setting:** Mine 6

The scene opens up on Sonic screaming as he falls down the dark tunnel.

Using a quicktime event, we have him jump from rock to rock before transitioning into a skydiving segment.

When he lands on the ground, we get a behind view of him, we see a tunnel leading into the open mine.

He runs inside and we fade to black. 

Fading back in from black, we see Tails and Echo land on the ground.

They look at each other and Echo points into the tunnel.

Tails nods and they head inside.

It fades to black.

-Mine 6-

**Cutscene 31  
** **Like a Brother to Me  
** **Setting:** Mine 6, Emerald Altar/Mine 6 Cave

The scene opens on Tails and Echo walking through a cavern together. 

All is silent for a moment or two as they continue to walk before Tails finally speaks up.

**TAILS: Hey… Echo?**

Echo looks over. 

**ECHO: Hm?**

**TAILS (NERVOUS): What… what was it like growing up on this island?**

Echo smiles. 

**ECHO: Perfect.**

Tails looks at her confusedly. 

**TAILS: How so?**

**ECHO: Well, ever since I was a little girl I was all on my own out here. I’d just live y’know?**

**TAILS: But didn’t it ever get lonely?**

**ECHO (DENIAL): Of course not! I had the Shardians and the sky and the shards. Nothing could’ve been better. The island is my home and my safe space. I’m happy to be here.**

Tails looks uneasy, but nods.

**ECHO: What about you guys, how long have you and Sonic been together?**

Tails gives a blissful smile.

**TAILS: Forever.**

**ECHO: How though? You’re such a smart kid, I don’t see someone like you hanging around someone like that.**

**TAILS: You don’t like him?**

**ECHO: I do, I just wanna know.**

Tails smiles again.

**TAILS: Well… when I was a kid…**

**ECHO (TEASE): You are a kid.**

**TAILS (CHUCKLE): Well even more of a kid.**

**TAILS: I was living on an island like you. Only I wasn’t alone people lived all around me. But they weren’t very nice, I was bullied all the time…**

**ECHO: You? But you’re so nice?**

A sad version of Emerald Hill’s theme begins playing. 

**TAILS: Maybe… I dunno. But people didn’t see me that way. They thought I was a freak because of my tails and well, with me being so smart, I wasn’t really anybody’s favorite person. Even grownups didn’t think too much of me because of these things…**

He gestures to his tails.

Echo frowns at this.

**TAILS: I didn’t exactly think too highly of myself because of that. I mean, if even the grownups hated me for something I couldn’t even help, I thought that maybe I really was just wrong. That I was terrible somehow.**

**ECHO: Tails…**

Sonic 2 Boss Theme Remix Starts Up. 

**TAILS: Then Eggman showed up and tried to do all kinds of terrible things to the island. He brought his robots in and built all kinds of bad stuff like chemical plants, oil rigs and casinos… Everybody was so scared.**

**ECHO: What happened?**

This time, Tails grins. 

Sonic 1 theme.

**TAILS: Sonic. He showed up on his plane and chased down Eggman.**

**ECHO: Wait. The Tornado is Sonic’s?**

**TAILS (Laugh): Yeah, a lot of people seem to forget about that.**

Back to Emerald Hill.

**TAILS: But while he was doing his thing, everybody just watched. I may have followed him around a bit.**

He rubs the back of his head.

**TAILS: I was so shy and scared before that, but Sonic just made me so curious. He was so fast and so cool and I just wanted to be like him. I wanted to be right, I wanted to be appreciated like he was.**

Tails has a big grin again.

Two player Emerald Hill starts. 

**TAILS: When Sonic let me tag along with him, my entire life changed. He was the first person to really accept me for who I was. He taught me that I didn’t have to be what people said I was or even care what they thought. He taught me that I could be whoever I wanted to be, I could believe in myself, I could fly as high as I wanted.**

Echo can’t help but smile again.

**TAILS: And since then, he’s been like a brother to me. We’ve gotten into all kinds of trouble but Sonic would always find a way and we’d be happy in the end of it.**

Echo, who is now smiling, nods at that.

**TAILS: I know he can joke around a lot, but Sonic really does mean the best for everybody. He’s the coolest person I’ve ever met because at the end of the day, he just wants everybody to be okay and doesn’t want anything in return for it.**

**ECHO: I never really thought of him that way.**

**TAILS: He doesn’t really care if you do. To Sonic, this sort of thing is natural, all he cares about is if his friends are okay.**

**ECHO: I can see why you two are so close.**

**TAILS (SMILING): Mhm.**

**ECHO: And don’t worry, we’ll find him soon. Come on!**

With that, Echo runs down the tunnel to which Tails quickly follows after her, ending the scene.

**Cutscene 32  
** ** Confronting the Final Shardian   
** **Setting:** Mine 6, Emerald Altar

The scene opens on Sonic calmly walking into the altar.

**SONIC: Man… Still haven’t found my way back up. But I guess if I’m here, then the Chaos Emerald must’ve called me down.**

The Emerald shines brightly on its pedestal.

With a shrug, Sonic races up to collect the emerald only for the ground to shake around him. 

**SONIC: Woah-Woah-Woah-**

Sonic flails his arms as he tries to gain his footing.

The tremors soon stop.

Sonic is about to run again but is plucked out of the air by a massive Crystal hand.

Sonic is then lifted up into the air and comes face to face with a Shardian, much bigger than the others. 

**SONIC: Another Shardian?!**

It roars at him.

**SONIC: Woah, woah. Listen buddy, I don’t wannna fight you. I just want the emerald.**

The beast roars again.

**SONIC: Oh come on. Why don’t you just put me down nice and gently. We can talk about this.**

Sonic is chucked across the room and mid air, we get into the boss fight.

-Vs. Final Shardian-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Cutscene 33  
** ** Reunited- A New Task at Hand   
** **Setting:** Mine 6, Emerald Altar

The scene opens on Sonic smiling as he walks down the altar, Emerald in hand. 

**SONIC: Well, even if I haven’t found the ground, at least I got an emerald. If we just find the last one then we can really stop Eggman.**

Once he reaches the bottom of the stairs, Tails and Echo come running in. 

**TAILS: SONIC!!**

He tackles him in a bear hug, causing him to drop the emerald. 

**SONIC (CHUCKLE): He-hey, buddy. Miss me?**

**TAILS: I was so worried about you! I saw you fall into that pit and… I knew you were okay, but I just… I’m just glad you’re safe!**

Sonic laughs.

**SONIC (LAUGH): Hey, no worries, bud. I’m safe and sound. And it looks like we’re all together again.**

Sonic then looks to Echo. 

**SONIC: You wanna bring it in too, Echo. There’s more than enough room.**

Echo shies away. 

**ECHO (AWKWARD): I’m good. Thanks…**

Sonic and Tails hug for a moment more.

**TAILS: I’m just glad you’re safe.**

Tails nuzzles into him one more time before they break apart.

**SONIC: So, do you guys have any idea how to get back to the ground. I just nabbed another emerald. If we get the last one, we should be able to stop Eggman no problem.**

**TAILS: Actually… that isn’t a good idea. At least, if I’m right…**

Both Tails and Echo look at him curiously.

**ECHO: Tails?**

**  
** **TAILS: Well, ever since we got on the island, I’ve been trying to figure out what exactly the shards were and with Eggman giving us a bit of insight, I think I might’ve figured it out.**

**SONIC: And…?**

**TAILS: Well, I’m gonna have to test something. Echo, I know you don’t want to… but could you please hold the chaos emerald?**

Echo frowns, but begrudgingly nods.

Sonic tentatively hands her the emerald which she takes.

As soon as she has a grasp on it, she lets out a shriek and drops it, her hand letting out that invertedly colored smoke again.

Tails puts a hand to his chin and nods. 

He then pulls out a chaos shard and hands it to Sonic.

**TAILS: Sonic, now you do one of the shards.**

Sonic nods and takes the shard.

It gets slightly duller in color when in Sonic’s hand.

Tails nods again.

**TAILS: Try channeling its energy like you would an Emerald.**

Sonic nods and we see him grip the shard tighter.

Immediately, sparks of electricity spring from the shard.

**SONIC: Ow! That- that hurt?**

Tails nods.

He then takes the shard away from him and scoops up the emerald. He hands the Emerald back to Sonic, to which he lets out a sigh of relief when it touches the hand he had the shard in.

**TAILS: Remember when you guys clashed back when you were fighting in the desert?**

Echo winces at that, but nods.

**SONIC: Sure.**

**TAILS: Well… at first none of us understood why that happened. But I think I do now.**

The two look at him.

**TAILS: Eggman’s data explained that the Chaos Shards have the exact opposite readings of the Chaos Emeralds. Everything about them is the exact opposite to one another.**

**SONIC: Right…**

**TAILS: It’s because of this opposition that makes me understand now. When the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, meets with that of the shards, it causes a volatile chemical reaction.**

**SONIC: So that’s why the big explosion happened when we fought each other!**

**ECHO: And why I can’t touch the Chaos Emeralds…**

**TAILS: Precisely. But it works a little differently for the two of you.**

Focus is on Tails and Echo.

**TAILS: Echo, you’ve lived your entire life on this island and have been absorbing the shards since you were a kid. Because of that, your body will always have the Chaos Shards in its system because you’ve always had them with you. It’s why you can still use your powers even if you’re not in direct contact with the Shards because your body will always have that energy. In a way, it’s kind of developed the ability to generate the shard’s energy on its own. You can never ever come into contact with the emeralds or its energy without feeling pain because of that.**

**SONIC: Then how come I can touch the shards?**

**TAILS: It’s different for you, Sonic. You’re a Chaos sensitive being, yes. But you’re not constantly channeling that energy. You’re able to use it to its greatest extent, and while some of that residual energy remains within you, it’s not always to the fullest like with Echo. You can touch them, but when it comes to trying to use that energy, it will interact with your residual chaos energy and that’s bad news.**

**SONIC: That makes sense… so if someone like Shadow were to touch them?**

**TAILS: Same reaction as Echo with the emeralds, since his body thrives on Chaos Energy.**

**ECHO: Does this sort of reaction happen when I come into contact with anyone of chaos?**

**TAILS (SHAKING HIS HEAD): No. At least so long as it’s not someone like Shadow who constantly has chaos, but for the likes of someone like Sonic… Perfectly fine.**

Echo nods.

**TAILS: With this reaction in mind, I have no idea what sort of effect going super would have on the island, especially since it’s already dying-**

**ECHO: What?!**

Tails stops and looks at Echo.

She glares at him to which he looks down at the ground.

**ECHO: What are you saying, Tails?**

**TAILS: Well… I wasn’t sure at first. But after going through here and seeing what happens, when a place has been stripped of all of its shards… I don’t know…**

**ECHO: You don’t know?**

**TAILS: The island is alive and it uses the shards as its primary life source. If Eggman continues to take more, then… game over.**

**ECHO: We can’t let that happen! I’m not going to let the island die because of him!**

**SONIC: And there’s no way we’re gonna let that happen. We’re gonna stop him.**

**ECHO: And how do you expect to do that?! Look at what he’s already done here!**

**TAILS: Well, I think I might have the answer to that…**

Both of them turn to look at Tails, Echo softening a bit. 

**TAILS: The Chaos Shards are the counter to the Chaos Emeralds, despite them being weaker. To compensate for that weakness, there are large amounts of them.**

Echo crosses her arms.

**ECHO: We’ve established this.**

**TAILS: Right. But what I’m saying is the fact that they’re opposites can lead us to theorize about many things regarding the shards and how they work. For the seven Chaos Emeralds, above them all is a Master Emerald. So with the multitude of Chaos Shards, then perhaps there is some sort of Master Shard, even stronger and more powerful than the others.**

**ECHO: A Master Shard? I’ve never heard of anything like that?**

**SONIC: Are you sure about this, Tails?**

**TAILS: I’m not, but it’s the best bet we have. If I were Eggman and were gathering all of these shards for research, then I’d want to go for the big one too.**

**SONIC: Okay, sure. But the question is, where?**

**TAILS: I don’t know… Echo? Is there anywhere in the island that you’ve never been or somewhere the island’s natural biology tries to protect more than the rest?**

Echo thinks for a moment before snapping her fingers.

**ECHO: There are the mountains in the center of the island. I’ve tried to climb them before but no matter how hard I’ve tried I’ve never gotten to the top. It’s like they’re all bunched up in some sort of circle in the middle, I can never really see anything past them.**

**TAILS: Then that’s it! We have to hurry to the mountains before it’s too late!**

Tails then runs off and quickly, Sonic and Echo follow after. Ending the scene.

-Tropical Foothills-

**Cutscene 34  
** **** Straight to Heart   
**Setting:** Foot of the Mountains  
**Time:** Night 5

The scene opens on the trio running through the end of the last zone.

**ECHO: We’re getting close to the heart of the island, I feel the shard’s energy getting stronger! I feel stronger!**

**TAILS: She’s right. The Miles Electric is picking up on the shard’s energy as well, we’re getting close.**

**SONIC: Great! We’ll be there in no time!**

They come to a stop and thier eyes widen.

The clearing in front of the mountain is a mess. Busted robot parts, scorch marks, trenches left by shardian footprints and piles of shardian remains scattered all around.

**TAILS: Oh…**

Echo clenches her fists and lets out a low growl. 

**ECHO: Eggman… He hurt them…**

**SONIC: Yeah, but they’ll be fine, right? Just take a while to reform.**

**ECHO: Yes… but he still hurt them. Everywhere he goes, he only brings about destruction. It’s not right.**

**TAILS: And if Eggman’s already been here then that means he’s headed straight to the heart of the island too.**

**SONIC: Time to catch up, right Echo?**

Echo grins and races up the mountain, Sonic is quick to join him, Tails following shortly after ending the scene.

-Treacherous Trials-

**Cutscene 35  
** **The Final Stage  
** **Setting:** The Last Mountain Top  
**Time:** Morning 6

The scene opens on a view of the last mountain.

We zoom in so now we only get a view of a cliffside.

Quickly, Sonic, Tails and Echo all step up into view of the screen.

We see their eyes widen in shock at what they see. 

Finally, we get a view of the active volcano in the center of the island. Multi colored lava spills down around it, pooling at the bottom of the mountain range. The bright light of the lava is even greater as its reflected by shards that are not a solid color, but swimming with the energy of multiple colors coming out of the volcano at all sorts of awkward angles. Robots of all kinds of shapes and sizes also crawl around the volcano, collecting shards. All of that accompanied by the gorgeous sunrise as the sun just barely peaks over the horizon.

We get a view of the awestruck faces of all three characters for a beat or two.

**SONIC: Thi-this is incredible!**

**ECHO: I-I’ve never seen anything like it!**

**TAILS: Who would have thought that the heart of the island would be an active volcano?!**

**SONIC: Now this is a view that a guy could get used to!**

**TAILS: For sure. We gotta come back here next time we visit.**

They all just stare for a bit, and we get a view of the volcano one more time.

But as we do, we focus on some of the Badniks around it.

We then get a shot of Echo’s look of wonder turning into a frown.

**ECHO: That’s enough sightseeing for now. We’ve got work to do. Your sensors can detect all the shard’s energy, right?**

**TAILS: The readings are off the charts, I’ve never seen more concentrated Shard energy.**

**ECHO: And I feel it coursing through my veins. I’ve never felt more alive.**

**SONIC: Wait. I feel something too…**

Tails and Echo look at him.

**TAILS: The Shard’s energy right?**

**SONIC: I wish. Somewhere in the volcano, I feel the last emerald. It’s calling out to me.**

**TAILS: We have to get it before Eggman uses it to do something terrible to the island.**

**ECHO: Then what are we waiting for?**

Echo runs to the edge of the cliffside and jumps off.

Sonic and Tails look at each other before quickly following after, ending the scene.

-Volcano level 1-

**Cutscene 36  
** **** The Last Emerald   
**Setting:** The Volcano  
**Time:** Morning 6

Sonic, Tails and Echo run into an open space and find the emerald floating there before them. 

Sonic jumps up into the air, and grabs the emerald.

**SONIC: And that’s seven. Even if I can’t use them, at least we got it before Eggman could use it to blow the whole place up, right?**

**ECHO: Yes, but we still haven’t found him. As we get deeper and deeper into the volcano, I feel myself getting stronger.**

**TAILS: If he gets whatever’s in here, then there’s no way this island is going to survive.**

**SONIC: THen we have work to do. Let’s go!**

Sonic pockets the emerald and he continues into the volcano along with Echo.

Tails stops and thinks.

**TAILS (INTERNAL): Why would the emerald be here…?**

**SONIC (OFFSCREEN): Tails! Come on, bud!**

Tails breaks out of his thoughts.

**TAILS: COMING!**

He runs offscreen and we fade to black.

-Volcano level 2-

**Cutscene 37  
** ** Duped!   
** **Setting:** Heart of the Volcano, the Master Shard!

Sonic, Tails and Echo run into the final room. Here, we see a massive pool of rainbow colored lava underneath a ring of earth surrounding a massive spherical gem glowing in the center of the room, it shines brightly throughout.

We get shots of the trio in awe of what they see for a moment or two.

**SONIC: Okay, we made it here before Eggman! Now all we gotta do is protect this thing before he gets here.**

**EGGMAN (VOICE): As always, you are mistaken, my friend!**

At that, the three look up and are surprised to see an Eggman machine land on top of the Master Shard. 

**EGGMAN: This is the end of the line, Sonic. I have the Master Shard and everything has been falling into place.**

**SONIC: You might wanna think again, Eggman. We’ve been stopping you at every turn and we’ll stop you here today!**

**EGGMAN: You fool! You really think you’ve won, haven’t you?**

**SONIC: Well, we got all the emeralds, kicked most of your bots to the curb and made sure the shards are safe. So yeah, I’d say we’ve won.**

**ECHO: It’s over Eggman! Leave my island now! You’ve lost!**

Sonic and Echo stand together looking confident. But behind them is Tails who’s look own look of confidence falls into one of thought.

**EGGMAN: Looks like you’ve figured it out, Tails. Why don’t you enlighten us?**

**TAILS: You-you wanted us to come here… to the heart of the island… You wanted us to collect all seven emeralds so that Sonic- Oh no!**

Sonic’s eyes widen and he turns back to Tails.

**SONIC: Tails?!**

**TAILS: This whole adventure has been a trap!**

Both Echo and Sonic gasp.

**EGGMAN: Simply brilliant, Tails! You would be correct. I’ve been baiting you this whole time! I placed each of the Emeralds within the mines for you to collect. The shards that you’ve been wanting to so desperately to protect? More than enough have already been transported off the island for the next phase of my plan. And now all that’s left is for the destruction of this island!**

**ECHO: B-But the shards?! My home?! You can’t just destroy it all!**

**EGGMAN (GRIN): Who says I will be the one to do it?**

At that moment, a brilliant flash of light shows offscreen to which Eggman’s smile gets even bigger.

We go to Sonic who now stands at the head of the group with the emeralds circling around him, his eyes already their crimson shade and a fiery golden aura surrounding him. But he is not Super.

**SONIC:** **_EGGMAN!_ **

Echo cries out at that and the volcano violently shakes around them.

**TAILS (FRANTIC): SONIC! STOP IT! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTS!**

Sonic blinks and his eyes go back to green. Immediately, the emeralds disappear and the aura along with it.

Sonic runs over to Echo and helps her up along with Tails.

**SONIC (CONCERN): Echo! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think it would-**

**ECHO: Forget it, I’m okay. What just happened?**

**TAILS: Remember how I said the shards and the emeralds have the exact opposite energies?**

**ECHO: Yeah, it’s why I can’t touch the emeralds.**

**SONIC: And why we got that nasty explosion when Echo and I came at each other back when we were charged up on-**

Both Sonic and Echo’s eyes widen.

**SONIC AND ECHO: OH NO!**

**TAILS: If Sonic were to go super here, where the island’s core is expelling all possible shard energy, then the two would collide and result in-**

**EGGMAN: The total destruction of the island!**

Sonic’s face falls at this.

We get a focus of his eyes for a moment.

We then get a first person view as he looks between, Echo, the Master Shard and finally Eggman.

He still looks a bit uneasy but steps forward.

**SONIC: That’s okay! I’ve stopped you without going super plenty of times, and I can do it again!**

**EGGMAN: You really think so?**

Sonic steps forward to face him.

**SONIC: Give me everything you’ve got!**

**EGGMAN: Very well then. But you will go super, one way or another!**

We begin the boss fight.

-Boss Phase 1-

**Cutscene 38  
** ** Out of Options- A Super Sonic Finale   
** **Setting:** The Volcano

The scene opens on Eggman’s machine in front of the Master Shard, it has considerable damage from the battle.

**EGGMAN: You’re out of your depth, my friend.**

**SONIC: I could say the same for you. Really think you can beat me like this? The three of us are still strong enough to take you on and your machine’s already half trashed. Face it, you’ve lost.**

**EGGMAN: Once again, you are mistaken.**

With just a few button pushes, the machine absorbs more energy from the shards and returns to full strength.

Sonic’s face falls at that.

**EGGMAN: It’s not over yet, my friend.**

More buttons are being pushed and the machine continues to grow and grow until it reaches its final form.

**EGGMAN: This is my machine’s final form! Perfect Collision! With this machine and the master shard at hand, not only do I have a constant supply of energy, but I can also have it repair itself far faster than you can manage in your normal form! To defeat me, you must go super!**

**ECHO: We’re not giving up!**

**SONIC: Yeah, let’s do it, Echo!**

Sonic and Echo then charge the machine and do all kinds of moves on it, only to see that it still is able to recharge the damaged armor a mere moment after each hit. Eggman just sits there and laughs.

Echo and Sonic then land in front of him and begin panting. 

**EGGMAN: You know if you’re just getting tired, use the emeralds that I’ve given you! You’ll instantly be recharged and have the power to stop me.**

**SONIC: SHUT UP, EGGMAN!**

**EGGMAN: Very well then it’s my turn.**

**SONIC (FISTS UP): Gimme everything you got.**

Eggman grins.

We then get a view a little above the gun or whatever as it turns from Sonic straight to Echo.

He fires. 

**SONIC & TAILS: ECHO! **

A volley of lasers or whatever come at Echo so quick that she is able to dodge a bit at first, but it quickly hits her.

She cries out and falls to her knees. Panting.

**EGGMAN: You’re next. Do it! Do it now! Or this volcano will be your tomb!**

Teeth grit, he glares at Eggman. He then looks at Echo who has Tails by her side. 

He closes his eyes and lets out a low growl.

**SONIC (HURT): Tails… Get Echo out of here now.**

**TAILS: But Sonic, you can’t-**

**SONIC: I don’t have another choice, Tails!**

Tails sadly nods and helps Echo up, leading her out of the room.

**  
** **ECHO: SONIC, DON’T YOU DARE! YOU CAN’T DO THIS!**

Sonic closes his eyes and looks away from her. 

**SONIC: I’m sorry…**

Once out of the room, Sonic closes his eyes and focuses. The emeralds slowly begin to spin around him, they get faster and faster before disappearing in a brilliant flash of light. 

We get a shot of Eggman absolutely beaming now.

We get a close up shot of Sonic’s face, his eyes are closed. Slowly, he opens his eyes, scowling at Eggman.

-Phase 2-

**Cutscene 39  
** ** ESCAPE!   
** **Setting:** The Volcano

With a yell, Sonic rams into the machine, cleaving it in half and causing Eggman to detach his Eggmobile.

We go to Sonic, who has his teeth grit, fists clench and the energy flaring around him. His eyes are closed and he’s wearing a scowl.

Slowly, he opens his eyes and lets out a smirk.

**SONIC: Game over.**

The volcano let out an even greater rumble around them.

Focus is then given on the master shard as it finally gives way and shatters into millions of pieces. 

We get a shot of Eggman’s outstretched palm as a piece of the master shard flies into it. 

We then zoom out to all of Eggman who is beaming at this. He then places the shard piece into a little glass compartment on the dashboard of his Eggmobile. Once inside it slides down so that it’s no longer visible.

**EGGMAN: For you!**

With that, the rumbling continues and soon, chunks of rock begin falling all around them, the lava splashes up too. 

**SONIC: EGGMAN!**

He races towards him, plowing through the rocks with ease, his fist drawn back. Just as he’s about to reach him, he stops.

The Emeralds immediately fly out of his body into different directions and he’s left to fall to the floor underneath him.

**EGGMAN (LAUGH): Thank you for playing my game, Sonic. You’ve been a big help. But this will be the last time we meet! So long!**

With that, Eggman lets out an evil laugh as he flies his pod up and out of the top of the Volcano.

We get back to Sonic who is face first on the ground with the rocks falling around him.

He punches it and at that, even more tremors ring out.

Shakily, he rises up to his feet.

We get a round shot of Sonic as he takes it all in. 

Quickly, he gets ready and dashes off the way he came. 

-Level: Escape the Island- 

**Cutscene 40  
** ** In with a Boom   
** **Setting:** Ocean

We open on a shot of the Tornado, Echo is lying on the plane wing clutching at her abdomen.

  
She slowly sits up, despite the pain and we see her look out at the island.

Immediately, her mouth hangs slightly agape in absolute shock.

Slowly, we watch the island collapse in on itself and sink into the ocean, being sure to get specific shots of certain places sinking into place, most notably the temple factory.

We watch Echo’s eyes as she looks horrified at all of this, watching her home disappear. 

We cycle between shots of the island and Echo for a bit until the island finally sinks.

**ECHO: No…**

Finally, we arrive on a shot of Tails in the Tornado, looking sadly.

**TAILS: E-Echo, I’m sorry there wasn’t another way-**

We get a shot of Echo wiping away a tear only for her eyes to widen.

**ECHO (QUIET): Tails…**

**TAILS: We did everything we could to-**

**ECHO (NORMAL VOLUME, WORRY): Tails…**

**TAILS: And we failed but there was nothing-**

**ECHO (LOUDER/DESPERATE): TAILS!**

Tails stops he looks at her.

**ECHO (QUIET): Where is Sonic…?**

Tails’ own eyes widen and he whips his head out towards where the island used to be.

For a moment, there is nothing but silence.

We get a shot of a worried Echo and Tails as they simply look out into the distance. 

We get a shot of the water once more and wait another beat, absolute silence.

**_BOOM!_ **

The sound of a Sonic boom lets out.

We see the vacuum of air and the water being kicked up behind him as Sonic races towards the screen.

He passes by and water is kicked onto the screen to give the effect that he raced past.

**SONIC ISLANDS**

The logo appears over the shot of the ocean and the sky with the water on the screen. 

Sonic’s gloved hand appears with a cloth to wipe the water and the logo off the screen.

With that, the credits begin to roll.

Echo and Tails are smiling as Sonic runs out on the water and waves at them.

Sonic hops on the plane.

Sonic looks sadly at Echo, we see him trying to explain.

Echo shakes her head and pats him on the back. Nodding at him with a sad smile.

The credits then continue to show Tails flying out on the sea a little while as more names fly by.

Soon, it goes up higher in the sky and we see Eggman with Cubot and Orbot flying in the Eggmobile.

Eggman smiles at the vile containing the piece of the Master Shard that he collected. 

Cubot and Orbot do some stuff by themselves.

Eggman lets out another evil laugh.

On his pod, it moves to a screen of the shards being transported on the ocean.

It shows real view of the shards.

We then go underwater and get shots of different parts of the island underwater.

We end on a shot of Echo sitting on the wing of the airplane, with her arms crossed on top of her knees. She stares sadly out at the ocean.

A hand appears on her shoulder.

She looks up.

Sonic smiles at her.

She gives him, her own small smile as well.

We get a shot of the entire plane as the two look up into the sky at the setting sun.

Finally, the logo appears in the sky one more time.

**SONIC ISLANDS**

**_Fade to black. Final credits._ **

**Cutscene 41  
** ** Parting Ways-Epilogue   
** **Setting:** Some Random Beach

The scene opens on a shot of the sky as the Eggmobile can be seen flying with Eggman’s laugh heard.

The scene then moves down and we see the Tornado on a beach. Tails is sitting on the ground; Echo is sitting on the sand next to Sonic.

They are all looking up at the sunset.

For a moment, it’s silent. Only the sound of the waves being heard.

**ECHO: Sonic… Thank you.**

**SONIC: For what?**

**TAILS: We didn’t save your island.**

Echo closes her eyes and nods for a moment.

**ECHO: That’s true. In the course of the week, you came onto my island and destroyed it.**

Sonic winces. 

Tails hangs his head in shame.

**ECHO: But you also did a lot in a week too. Even if we failed, you still tried to help me without even knowing me, taught me about myself and well… became the first real friends I ever had.**

Sonic and Tails both look at her.

**ECHO: I- I do wish things could’ve gone differently, that my home was still around and that I could’ve had you guys visit like you said.**

Echo looks out at the water.

**ECHO: But I know you did everything you could to save it. You didn’t have a choice, Sonic. I don’t blame you for that.**

Sonic gives her a small smile at this.

**ECHO: I do blame Eggman though. And well… when I find him, he’s going to be** **_very_ ** **sorry.**

She gets up off the ground. Sonic and Tails quickly join her.

**ECHO: But you know what, my home is in here.**

She pats her chest.

**ECHO: The power of the shards is with me and the memories of my life there in my heart. So long as I’m still standing, my home will always exist.**

**ECHO: Thank you… for teaching me that.**

Sonic and Tails both smile at her.

**TAILS: So what’s next, Echo?**

**ECHO: Well, I think I’m going to try and find Eggman. He still has my shards, so my job isn’t done yet.**

**TAILS: That’s great, we can start looking together.**

Sonic punches his fist.

**SONIC: Sonic, Tails and Echo, out on another adventure. I like the sound of that. Eggman won’t know what hit him.**

Echo laughs but shakes her head.

**ECHO: Thanks guys. But I’m gonna have to say no.**

Tails frowns.

**ECHO: I think this is something I need to do on my own and maybe, while I’m at it, I can explore the world you talk so much about for myself.**

Sonic smiles at this.

**SONIC: I know exactly what you mean. Gotta find a little more of yourself before you’re ready to be with us again, right?**

Echo nods. 

**ECHO: Something like that.**

Tails sighs.

**TAILS: That’s understandable, Echo. But… if you really must go, then could you take this?**

Echo reaches in his pocket and pulls out a little communicator shaped like Echo’s logo.

She looks at it curiously.

**TAILS: This is a communicator I built especially for you so that Sonic and I could keep in touch when we left the island, but you know…**

Echo nods.

**TAILS: At least this way, when you’re on your travels you’ll be able to keep in touch with us.**

**  
** **ECHO: Sure, call anytime.**

**SONIC (LAUGHS): You’ll regret saying that when I call.**

**ECHO (SMILE): I already do.**

All three of them laugh at that.

With that, Echo hugs both Sonic and Tails.

**ECHO: Take care guys, I’ll be sure to keep in touch. You can count on it.**

**SONIC: And I’m sure we’ll run into each other again.**

**TAILS: For sure.**

With that, they split up and Echo begins to walk off. 

Sonic and Tails wave at her and soon, she’s gone.

Sonic and Tails then begin walking to the Tornado.

**TAILS: So… Sonic where are we headed now?**

Sonic puts a hand to his chin in thought. 

**SONIC: Well… Eggman’s still out there, right? And we can’t let him get away.**

**TAILS: Yep. He should be celebrating his victory right now.**

**SONIC: And that means he’ll let his guard down.**

**TAILS: Yeah, but we don’t know where he is?**

**SONIC: Well, we got a great big world to explore and people to save. We’ll find him in no time.**

Sonic and Tails smile at each other.

With that, they get onto the Tornado and fly off into the sunset. Ready to see whatever trouble they can get into.

**SONIC ISLANDS**

**Author's Note:**

> Closing Statement
> 
> First: Please read the google doc if you would like to know about what was going to be a prequel called "Episode Echo" 
> 
> And finally, there was “Sega” asking us to prepare for a sequel if all went well. I was asked to prep in case, but don’t do anything concrete which I had done. 
> 
> The person in question and I had slightly different ideas of what a sequel for this should be like.
> 
> He had wanted the entire game to take place at this Atlantis like place that had become the island with the core being a central point of the game.
> 
> I had wanted that, but a little different. First, here is at least what I had written so far:
> 
> As far as trilogy stuff goes, I know what I wanna do with Echo. Next game should have a Sonic story and an Echo story and maybe… a Shadow story as well? I’d like him to get involved with what I wanna do. Like 06, but actually good.
> 
> The story would continue to follow Echo as she explores the world and track down Eggman, using her ability to sense the shards as her guide. I want the audience to be reintroduced to her infiltrating some sort of Eggman base in a one-man show of skill and strength that would be super sick and make Echo fans go wild. She wouldn’t find Eggman and wouldn’t find all of the shards, just a small enough stash that would get her sense going and we’d learn that for the past few weeks or months or whatever works better, Eggman has been sending her on a wild goose chase all over the planet with these little crystal deposits but never to the real thing. We’d see her look at the communicator Tails gave her at the end of the last game, considering calling Sonic for help, but she decides that he has bigger problems, electing to continue on her own.
> 
> We would then go to Sonic who doesn’t really have bigger problems and is fighting some low-end villain in a city doing the hero thing with people cheering him on. For some reaon, I picture the Deadly Six? Maybe? It would least remind people they exist and do stuff outside of The Lost Hex. You’d have a level in some random city and it’d be wrapped up with a Zavok boss fight. Maybe he’s helping the Chaotix or something. Sonic would then be brought into the plot with some random adventure that leads him to a shard deposit of his own. And of course, Shadow would be with Team Dark investigating the shards. Sonic’s story would have him do his own investigation running into and gathering friends along the way until he runs into Echo. Echo would be lead from her tracking down Eggman until it leads her to Angel Island in hopes of taking her out with the high levels of Chaos Energy that comes from the Master Emerald. This fails and she makes an unlikely ally with Knuckles. The two of them will be adventuring together until they eventually run into Sonic. Maybe Eggman takes the Master Emerald? Shadow would tell a more serious story with a darker tone. He occasionally meets up with Sonic and Echo and they all converge back at where the island used to be to stop Eggman.
> 
> Of course, I didn’t delve too much into this. I was just asked to be prepared for one and it was still in the more developmental phases since I was still focusing on the main game. The main idea was that I wanted to explore Sonic’s world a little and have more of the Sonic cast involved than its predecessor. One of the biggest things was getting Echo and Knuckles together since I knew their similar lives would make them a good duo and well there’s constant hints to them meeting in Islands because I really wanted that.
> 
> Other characters I wanted Echo to meet were Blaze and Shadow which is why Shadow would’ve had a story investigating stuff for GUN or something, but there were no plans on whether or not Blaze would get involved since like I said this was a very early draft of a story outline.
> 
> Otherwise, there were no huge plans outside of this.
> 
> And that’s pretty much everything surrounding Sonic Islands. I hope you enjoyed the script and what you learned about all of this. I do wish this were a real thing but oh well. Even if we didn’t succeed at the pitch, it would have been nice to have tried. The original plan was to share the work I had done for Islands since I had been involved with the whole thing for about a year and put a month’s worth of writing into it and I did exactly that. 


End file.
